Legacies
by S4SugarSnap
Summary: After Rene and Charlie's tragic death, Charlie's fraternity brother Phil raises Bella as his own. Now she's attending their alma mater and pledging Rene's sorority. Love, College, Humor, Lemons, AU-AH B/E, A/J and R/Em make for some fun College times.
1. It's All Greek To Me

**I don't own Twilight…**

**So this gem of a story just popped into my head. It was nice to take a small break from writing **_**It's About**_**. I'm defiantly not done with it yet, but I'm gonna start working on this one too. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Please R&R thanks!**

**Songs for this chapter:**_** Seventeen**_** by Jimmy Eat World, **_**Break Away**_** by Kelly Clarkson, **_**American Girl**_** by Tom Petty,**_** Dammit**_** by Blink182,**_** I Like**_** by Katy Rose,**_** Diva**_** by Beyonce,**_** BoysBoysBoys**_** by Lady Gaga,**_** Feels Like Home**_** by Edwina Hayes,**_** Swing(Dirty Version)**_** by Savage Ft Soulja Boy,**_** About A Girl (Acoustic)**_** by The Academy Is…**

**It's All Greek To Me**

**(**_**Seventeen**_** by Jimmy Eat World)**

"Bella is this it? Bella? Bella I'm gonna drop this."

"Um yes, I guess" I slipped the key into the lock and turned. Stepping inside I inhaled deeply. It smelled like intelligence, like history, freedom, COLLEGE! "EEEEEEP" I squeaked. "Um right there on the bed is fine. Thanks Uncle Phil."

The other side of the room was filled with pink. Pink flowers and pink picture frames. Even the bedding was done in different shades of pink to create a fading effect with dark on the top and baby pink on the bottom. I was too transfixed on my own space…that's right my own college dorm space…to complain about the puke tinted other half of the room.

"Wow, your roommate is sure into pink."

"Who cares I'm here!" I'm here. I spun around and inhaled again. It was crazy but I could smell them in the air. They were here too, Mom and Dad. Not a day goes by that I don't think about them.

"So when's rush?"

After my mom and dad died Charlie's brother, my Uncle Phil took me in and raised me as his own. They weren't blood brothers but Fraternity brothers. Phil was Charlie's best man when he married Rene. They were best friends. Phil never married nor had kids of his own. They were Pi Delta Alpha's here at Northwestern. This is where they met.

Rene was a Sigma Phi Kappa and the sweetheart of the PDA's. They were meant to be and they died together in love. I guess if they had to go, it was the best way to do it.

"Sunday. We have a week to get acclimated and start classes."

"You nervous?"

"A little" I laughed and began to unpack as Phil settled into my desk chair.

"You're a legacy, and your mother was a legend. Her and her hell raiser big sis Esme Hale, man she was…" He cleared his throat returning to the reality of his company. I looked at him with a raised quizzical eyebrow.

"Well any ways I'm sure the Sig Kapps will take good care of you" I nodded looking down into my box at a picture of my mother and this Esme person wearing matching mint green sweaters with the Greek lettering down the side in pink.

She was beautiful, they both were. My mother and I looked alike. She had long wavy chocolate hair with a hint of natural red highlights, deep set brown eyes, pale porcelain skin and ruby red lips. While the other woman, Esme, had a heart shaped face with green eyes and carmelie-bronz hair. She was equally as pale with soft pink lips. They looked happy and carefree like they had their whole lives ahead of them.

"You must be Bella!"

I turned towards the door and smiled at the pixy looking girl bouncing up and down in the doorway. I stuck out my hand and she took it as an invitation to hug me. She was shorter than me, but still perfectly proportioned and beautiful.

"I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. OOO I can just tell that we're gonna be best friends. Just like our mothers were."

"Um hi…wait what?" Our mothers?

"My mom is Esme, Esme Hale, well Cullen now obviously" Her expression quickly changed when she read the confusion written on my face.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. She saw your name in the Sigma Phi Kappa news letter as a legacy attending Northwestern and made a call to put us in the same dorm. She assumed you would be going through rush too"

"No…I mean yeah, I am rushing." Rushing, was that right? "I'm sorry you just threw me for a loop"

"You must be Phil" She walked past me to shake Phil's hand "Don't worry, Uncle Phil, I'll take great care of Bella.

Wowzers, she sure did know everything about me. But for some reason I wasn't creeped out. She seemed genuine and sincere. I believed her when she told me that she wanted to be friend. Hell, I think I can even look past the pink.

**(**_**Break Away**_** by Kelly Clarkson)**

I walked Phil out to the rental car and kissed him good bye.

"Be good Bells, Don't break too many hearts"

"Right" I rolled my eyes and swiped a tear away.

"Christmas?"

"You bet cha!" I waved as the car exited the parking lot. It strode down the street, and out of sight.

I stepped back into the dorm to find Alice going through my closet.

"Bella none of this will do!"

"Excuse me?" I was beginning to feel like a broken record doomed to repeat the same terms of confusion.

"Your wardrobe! No offense but it's awful!"

"Thanks?" I furrowed my brow and looked up to see my picture of our mothers standing next her copy on the book shelf.

"See, we were destined to be best friends" I couldn't help but smile.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at a picture of Alice, an Aphrodite look alike, a gorgeous blond guy, a big bear with dimples, and Prince Charming reincarnated.

"Um," she stood on her tip toes to point at the people. "This (the woman) is Rosalie Hale, she's my cousin and is already in her 2nd year as a Sig Kapp. She's the Rush chair this semester too"

She beamed like I'm supposed to know what that means and be impressed by it. Really I didn't know anything other than the fact that I'm a "legacy". It's all Greek to me.

"And this" she continued "is her boyfriend Emmett. The panty dropping smile is my totally _SINGLE_ brother Edward" Pretty boy has a name. "and that's his best friend and the love of my life Jasper Whitlock. They're all PDA's"

Single, ta! ya right! I'm sure that boy dates the hottest of the hot in town. He would never be interested in me. I'm boring Isabella, shy book worm, clumsy, guitar playing geek to the core (sigh).

"So how long have you and Jasper, was it, been together?"

"Ahaha as if! He has no idea about how I dream about him and want to have like ten-thousand of his babies. For me it was love at first site when Edward brought him home for one of his visits during his first year here. For him, I might as well have be wallpaper hanging in the background while he hits on some other Sorostitute. But I'm in college now so all of that is about to change!"

"Sorostitute?" I asked with amused expression and we both began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?"

Our laughs settled into soft _'tahas'_ and '_teehees_' as we calmed ourselves and looked up at the hug specimen standing at our door. I recognized him as the big dimpled guy from the photo. What was his name, Ethan, Rick, Tommy?...

"Hey Emmett what brings you to the freshman dorms?" Emmett, his name is Emmett, remember that!

"Rose sent me to check on you girls and since I'm her bitch" he sighed "here I am. Hi, you must be Isabella Swan, I'm Emmett. Her cousin Rosalie's boyfriend aka bitch, and Phi Delta Alpha Social chair."

"Bella" I shook his enormous bear claw "So does everyone always introduce themselves with a title like that"

"Yup" he chuckled "Don't worry Bella you'll get used to it. Hell, with your parents you're already Greek royalty. The whole row is buzzing about the offspring of the infamous Charlie Swan and Rene DeVeron gracing Northwestern."

My face turned bright tomato red. My parents where socially graceful. They were the lives of every party, always on every invitation list, and socialites to the very core of the word. I on the other hand was a clumsy, brunette, who loved to read, and had no problem being regarded as _'wall paper'_. But not this year! I decided right then and there that this year would be different. I'm in college. Now I can be anyone I want. I promise mom and dad I won't let you down.

"Wow, what did I say to bring out that shade of red?" This guy was a little too observant for my liking.

"It's nothing"

"Swanster, stick with old Em here and you'll be the Bell of Greek row in no time"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close while I laughed. I already liked him. He was sweet, the big brother I never had.

"You can start by making your début at the PDA back to school bash on Friday night. Open bar, kegs, DJ, everything!"

Alice jumped up a down on her bed clapping her hands.

"I've narrowed it down to 5 different outfits." we both looked at her "What? I knew this was coming. I've been planning since June" I rolled my eyes.

"Alrighty. I've got a meeting at the house." He took my phone off of the desk "Here's my number if you need it…Good luck with that one" he shook his head and chuckled as he waltzed out of our room. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, it's too late to go to the mall today, but tomorrow I'm taking you shopping because you have nothing to wear on Friday"

"Alice I -"

"NO, _YOU_ HAVE _NOTHING_ TO WEAR" she spoke slowly emphasizing each word.

"Well I have _no_ money either."

My tuition was paid for. Phil saved the bulk of my parent's life insurance policy so that I could go anywhere I wanted for college while the rest was to get me started once I graduated. This meant that I would be working to cover any additional living expenses. I don't mind working it gives me a sense of accomplishment.

I worked my junior and senior years of high school so I had enough to last me until I found a job here, but I was in no way rolling in money like Alice apparently was.

"I have an AMEX black card silly. Daddy won't even notice considering I go shopping like every other day."

I could tell she was simply stating it as a fact and not using it as bragging rights. She was rich with no apologies, but unlike most she seemed kind and giving.

Dr. Cullen was an accomplished surgeon who perfected some new method of brain surgery thus advancing the research of Alzheimer's. While Esme Cullen, the epitome of perfection, was the owner of the Volturi Design Firm. She was the best home décor and remodeling designer in the country. Though I've never met them, you would have to be living under a rock to have never have heard of them.

"Just nod your head yes to a makeover" I did as I was told resulting in more jumping from the pixy. "Good, tonight we go grocery shopping. Mom bought us a mini fridge and a microwave" she gestured to the microwave, toaster, and coffee pot sitting atop the large mini fridge.

"We need my 2 husbands Ben and Jerry, some of those pre cut chocochip cookie dough thingies, some lean cuisines, breakfast bars, 100cal packs" she began writing out a list.  
"Alice you do realize that we have a cafeteria"

"Silly Bella, you have so much to learn" I shrugged whatever and followed her out the door to the parking lot. "We'll take my car"

"Good because I had to leave my truck back in Washington…this? This is your car?" It was yellow Porsche, a Porsche for fuck sake!

"The one I got for graduation anyway. I have a mint green BMW back home"

"Of course you do" I shook my head and slid into the passenger seat.

*

**(**_**American Girl**_** by Tom Petty)**

"_Oh yeah, all right  
Take it easy baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl"_

We bounced around the room singing to Tom Petty. Alice had the most amazing taste in music. She loved everything from classic rock, to emo rock, grunge, alt-rock, jazz, classical, pop, rap…the list goes on!

"I blame it on my brother. He's pre med but if he had his way he would be studying music in Paris or someplace".

If I wasn't already shallowly in love with pretty boy based on looks alone, his taste in music was enough to make me fall head over heels.

After we finished the last of my unpacking Alice broke out one of our 3 large Ben and Jerry's cartons "Half baked?" she asked.

"Does it get any better?" No really does it? As far as I'm concerned, that first spoonful of half baked is only second to an orgasm...I think.

We played 20 questions while we sat on the floor in our PJs between our beds passing the carton back and forth. Alice wore pink Vivky's Secret form fitting pants with a matching camisole while I had on my plain plaid pajama pants and a white wife beater.

_BANG-BANG-BANG_

We jumped.

"_STREAKING!!!!"_

**(**_**Dammit**_** by Blink182)**

"SHUT UP!" Alice squeaked "come on lets go!" She jumped up and grabbed my hand running out the door.

"Um Alice, I'm not-"

"Don't worry we're just going to watch"

We made our way out side where we were met by other screaming students while a parade of naked boys wearing PDA hats and matching tube-socks ran by complete with PDA 3's Sig Kapps on their backs and asses. "Welcome to college B"

"I'll say." I laughed as I put my fingers up to my lips and whistled.

*

I woke up on Monday morning to a muffin, coffee and an outfit with a note sitting on my desk.

_Good morning B!_

_Wear these jeans. You're borrowing this shirt and a pair of ballet flats till we go shopping later. Have a great day!_

_-xoxo Alice_

**(**_**I Like**_** by Katy Rose)**

I shook my head and slipped into my dark denim skinny jeans. and buttoned up the short sleeved form fitting white button down she had laid out for me. But, she was delusional if she thought I was gonna trek across campus all day in anything other than my chucks or some other form of tennis shoe.

I'm not much of a breakfast person but she went through the trouble so I took a bite. The coffee already to go in the travel mug on the other hand was a much welcomed friend.

What others call addiction I call a product of my upbringing, I am from Washington after all. As a graduation gift everyone on our block gave a $100 gift card for Starbucks totaling in $800, they should last me for the next month…I hope.

My first class of the day was English 380, Classical Literature. I was able to test out of taking the lower division English class in order to jump right into my major. I've always known I would major in Classical Literature. I plan to teach eventually, or maybe be a publisher, I'm not really sure yet but what I do know is that I have a profound love for the written word.

Math and Science, on the other hand, were not my friends. Tomorrow I had both freshman level math and Biology, sigh. Today is English 380, Western Civ, and the Politics of Europe. Three class that I could sink my teeth into.

I walked in to my English class and was immediately over whelmed by the size of the large stadium seating lecture hall.

"Bella!"

I heard my name being yelled from the center back of the seats. I looked up to see Emmett waving at me with a huge grin on his face. He was surrounded by 5 other guys all wearing various PDA paraphernalia. The guy next to in the middle of the group caught my eye. He was tall and lean looking with a PDA hat on that sat low on his forehead preventing anyone from making out his face while he fiddled with his phone in his lap. I gave a small smile and a timid wave before making my way to the other side of the room where I sat 3 seats in and 4 rows back hoping that it was conspicuous enough to go unnoticed when necessary.

After I was situated I watched 3 beautiful girls waltz in together all wearing matching Sig Kapp sweaters. Emmett and his friends whistled as the girls took their seats in the dead center of the room.

"Good morning class, my name Dr. Susan Austin, and no I am not related to Jane but I do love to study her work."

I was the only person who smiled.

"How many of you are here to fulfill a requirement. Be honest, I just want to get a feel for what I'm working with."

Nearly every student raised their hands with exception of me and one of the Sorority girls.

"Great, and who is here because this is, or relates directly to your major?" The girl and I raised our hands.

"And your name is…"

"Angel, Angel Webber."

"Nice to have you Angela. Please, what year are you and what is your major so everyone knows who to go to for help" They both laughed.

"I'm a Junior and an English major to teach high school"

"Great! And you?" She turned to look at me.

"I- I-Isabella Swan" I stammered. I could feel the red take over my body as every eye in the room bored into me from all directions.

"I'm a freshman" whispers flew though out the crowd "And I'm a Classical Literature major." I finished looking down at the note book sitting in my lap.

"Great to have you Miss Swan. So, as you will see from the syllabus when you all check your emails tonight, the first text we will be reading is the _Catcher In The Rye, _a new modern classic by a Mr. JD Salinger.

'_Why Catcher in the Rye, I read it in high school, it's a kid's book blah blah blah'_ scratch all of that out of your heads. We will breathe new life into the story. With the exception of a few" she looked at me "We are all over 20 years old. We will take a new adult approach to the novel and see if Holden was warranted in his complaints and views….So, Isabella, being of the major and obviously smart considering you're the only freshman in the class" Again Ifelt the red creep back up my neck. "What is your take on Holden Caulfield?"

"Honestly?" she nodded

"Please"

"Um well, honestly, I think he's kind of a whiney little bitch" Snickers, chuckles, and whispers ran throughout the class.

"Interesting. Well, we will explore Isabella's claim on Wednesday. The book is an easier read than most college texts so I expect you all to have it read well before we discuss each chapter and milestone. And with that I will see you all Wednesday."

I stood and turned towards my seat to pack up my coffee mug and note book. When I turned around I was met by the 3 Sorority girls.

"You're Isabella Swan?"

"Yes"

"Hi" _'Angela'_ held out her hand "I'm Angela Weber, President of Sigma Phi Kappa" another title. I internally chuckled. "This is Lauren" she pointed to the blond "She's our social Chair. And this is Jessica"

"Hi" Jessica smiled bubbly.

"She's our Public Relations Chair"

"Nice to meet you" I shook Angela's hand.

"Yeah hi, can I go now I wanna catch Edward?" Laruen asked.

"Fine go!" I watched her run off to jump on the guy wearing the hat. He seemed disinterested in her but she didn't notice. She just kept talking and walking along side them.

"Sorry about that. For some reason the majority of the female population her at Northwestern has hard time resisting lady's man Edward."

"Right" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"So when's your next class?"

"Um in 45 minutes in the next building over."

"Well I'm done for the day you wanna get some coffee or something? Panhellenic rules don't start till Saturday so we can still hang till then" Panawho? Whatever, she said coffee. I'm so in.

"Is there a Starbucks around here, I have like $800 worth of gift cards" I laughed. The Jessica girl went hysterical as if I had told the world's funniest joke.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you where it's at. Later Jess"

"Um yeah I'll see you two later. Go Sig Kapps!"

"She's a cheerleader. So anyway…"

She showed me the Starbucks and I bought her latte with one of my gift cards. Angela was really nice. I could see why she was the president. She filled me in on what to expect on Sunday and how I automatically had a bid because of my mother. My last class ended at 3o'clock. When I got back to the dorm I found a waiting Alice ready to make me over.

"Ok, so we'll start small with a bangin outfit for Friday!" She explained as we made our way through the mall doors.

"Alice this is a shirt!" I scoffed at the Nordi's _'dress'_ that barely covered my ass.

"Bella what did we talk about last night?"

I had confided in her about the nothingness that was me in high school and how I was determined to be someone else in college.

"But you're right, I think this one will look better on me"

*

**(**_**Diva**_** by Beyonce (For the record, I'm not a fan but the song fits lol))**

"Lip Gloss! You need lip gloss!" Alice yelled as she ran around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to complete my look before we headed out to the party.

I managed to talk Alice into letting me wear pants, correction the tightest black low rise skinny jeans imaginable. For a minute I thought I was going have to melt myself and have her pour me into the pants. But, I had to hand it to her, my ass looked amazing. And my 34 C's said _"HELLO"_ at the top of this strapless cobalt blue corset. My shoes on the other hand were going to be death of me. She has me in shiny hot pink, peep toe, stilettos and a matching purse.

Alice wore a Grey shirt that she called a dress with red stiletto ankle boots and a red clutch. She looked awesome with her black spiky hair.

"So, here's the plan. We drive over to the fraternity house and I park on the street. Then my brother will come out and pull my car into the lot where the PDAs park. That way it'll be safe if we get too drunk and end up sleeping in Rosalie's room at the Sig Kapp house."

"You've thought of everything" I chuckled as I slipped into the Porsche.

Greek row was over whelming. The street was lined with pristine mansions on both sides all donning various combinations of Greek letters.

"There it is Bella. That's where we'll be living next semester after we're sisters."

We both smiled and sighed as we gazed out the window at the Sigma Phi Kappa house. The house had three stories. It was painted a brilliantly clean shade of white with red trim and red shutters. It had a red door and white and red letters, ΣФК, at the very top point of the house. The grass was greener than any lawn I had ever seen. There was a large tree to the right and red rose bushes lined the bottom of the raised wrap-around porch. It was perfect.

Across the street from the ΣФК house what the PDA house. It was brown, almost like a large mansion sized cabin. It too was 3 sorties and had a well kept lawn despite the trash and drunken people that littered it from the party going on inside. Again, towards the top point in the roof were the letters ΠΔΑ. I imagined Emmett and decided their house, too, was perfect and suited its inhabitants.

**(**_**BoysBoysBoys**_** by Lady Gaga) **

"Ready to make an entrance? We look HOT" Alice winked at me and we stepped out of the car.

We were cat called by drunken boys while we strutted towards the house holding hands so that we wouldn't get lost in the crowed.

"H-H-H-" a nervous boy stammered at the door. I raised an eye brow at his attempt to speak as we strolled past him. Poor guy didn't stand a chance. I felt like Jenifer Love Hewitt in that Can't Hardly Wait movie from the 90's. You know the one where she entered the party and everyone noticed, yeah, it was like that.

"Everyone is staring" I whispered to Alice trying to be subtle about it.

"I know" she snickered "it's great!" she shook her '_mojo'_ and pulled me further into the party. "We need drinks"

"Ladies ladies, welcome to the PDA house" a smooth talking blond with grayish blue eyes handed us each a cup with red liquid inside.

"I'm James, the vice president of PDA, if there's anything, anything at all I can do for you" He locked eyes with me "please let me know." Without question Alice put the cup to her lips and drank.

"Thanks." James was a very attractive guy. Tall, athletic looking, innocent baby face smile.

Another thing Alice and I had income was our membership in the V-club. We decided that tonight was the night that we took our first steps towards graduating from the V-club, and I think James will do just fine for my first night out.

"What is this?" I smiled up flirtatiously through my lashes.

"Jungle juice, you know a little of this, a little of that, a lot of alcohol."

We both chuckled and I took a sip.

"It tastes like punch" I swallowed

"Yeah that's kind of the point."

Gosh his smile was cute. Alice had wandered off to find Jasper no doubt. She was determined to grab his attention and then ignore him the rest of night while he pinned after her. At least that's how she saw it in her head. But let's be real it was Alice so I had no doubts that the she would achieve her goals.

"You have beautiful eyes" James said as he reached up to brush a lock of hair from my face.

"Hey J! Some chick just puked near your door." Some guy yelled from up stairs. He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm sober tonight I gotta go take of her, get her home and all that."

"Right, no I understand"

"Can we continue this some other time- you know I don't even know you name I was too hypnotized by your eyes."

"Bella, Bella Swan, no other tittles yet"

"Swan? Isabella Swan, Charlie's daughter? Your dad's a legend"

"Was" I smiled.

"Right, sorry"

"S'okay" I looked around awkwardly

"James!"

"Shit. Well can I get your number Isabella? I prefer Isabella if you don't mind"

"Sure and no, I mean, 360 524 4521. And no I don't mind" I smiled seductively…at least I hope it came across as seductive.

"Good" he grabbed my hand and kissed it "till we meet again Isabella" and with that he was gone.

I stood there alone. Instead of looking like a complete ass-loser with no one to talk to, I decided to make my way through the house. I found a roped off area leading into a room full of photos. What the hell I shrugged as I stepped over the red rope and continued into the room.

**(**_**Feels Like Home**_** by Edwina Hayes)**

It was a shrine to the Fraternity's history. There was a large grainy black and white picture of six men wearing opened black robes with their arms around each other's shoulders smiling. Under the photo read _'Founders, Graduation, May 1832'_. As I walked the pictures progressed through the decades until I came to 1988. There they were, my Dad, Charlie Swan, and my Uncle, Phillip Dwyer.

Below was picture of my dad with his arm around my mom. He kissed her cheek playfully while she pretended to pull away laughing. Underneath read, _'Charlie Swan with his Sweetheart and ours Rene DeVeron 1988'_.

Next to that was a photo of my mother in a ball gown with a tiara and a sash that read _'Pi Delta Alpha Sweetheart 1988'_. Beside it was Charlie's 1988 composite photo and underneath was a plaque reading _'Rene Marie DeVeron Swan & Charlie Lawrence Swan 1968-1999'_.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I reached up and brushed my finger tips along the photo.

"You look like her" A velvet voice called from behind me. "We usually don't let outsiders in here but you're not just any one are you?" he approached me as he spoke.

"Thank you" I whispered without looking to see who was standing beside me.

"Any time"

God his voice was so sexy and mysteriously husky. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to look and was meet by the brightest set of apple green eyes I have ever seen. His gaze bored into me and I involuntarily blushed. Thank God the room was dark so he couldn't see the rouge spread over my face.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he said.

My God this boy was good looking. He had on a pair of fitted jeans and a light blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of black chucks. His hair was in that messy I don't give a shit style that most guys spent time on, but I could tell that this boy actually rolled out of bed perfect.

"Yeah I know" he smiled, pleased that I knew who he was. What a cocky little SOB.

"Your sister's my dorm mate" I clarified for his smug panty dropping smile that was making me weak in the knees.

"I've seen your picture, and our mothers were best friends before…" I didn't see the need to finish that mood killing statement.

"Yeah. Right, I know. She was beautiful, like you" he said staring at the picture. I was stunned silent.

"So how's that drink treating you?" he asked.

I looked into the cup, took a deep breath, and knocked it back. He chuckled and held out his hand.

"Well let's get you another one"

I took his waiting hand and followed him out of the photo room. I would follow this sexy man anywhere. James was cute, hot even, but Edward, Edward was everything all rolled into one. He was cute, smart, sexy, hot, fascinating, charming, I could go on for days!

"So Edward, what no titles?" I asked flirtatiously as he poured me another drink. "What's this?"

"Vodka and sugar free red bull, the juice gives a nasty hanger. We make it because it's cheap and it does its job well, but most of us don't drink it. Whoever gave that to you was trying to get you hammered enough to regret it in the morning."

"Oh" I was shocked, and slightly irritated at James's revealed intentions.

"And I'm the President" he smiled.

"Of course you are." I put the cup to my lips and gulped down half of the cup.

"What?"

"Nothing" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry did I say something to offend you? I thought-"

"No. It's nothing" other than the fact you're fucking perfect and are only being nice to me because I'm your sisters dorm mate.

"Then dance with me" He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I felt his hot breath tickle my neck. Edward took my hand again and led me to the dance floor.

**(**_**Swing(Dirty Version),**_** Savage Ft Soulja Boy)**

Still holding onto my hand he twisted me around so that my ass bounced against his crotch while his arm sat around me over my breasts.

We began to sway to the music and his hand let go and trailed down the silky blue corset leaving my skin on fire underneath. I slid slightly down and back up his body. He latched on to my hips and I swear I heard him growl in my ear.

"You're so fucking sexy" he whispered in a husky lust filled voice.

Suddenly he straightened up. I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper (I think, I've technically only seen his picture) whisper something in Edwards ear.

"I have to go outside and talk to the campus police for a minute"

I lowered my head in disappointment and said an eloquent "oh". He lifted my face with his finger tips forcing me to look up at him.

"I wasn't planning on letting you go. Come on, it'll only take a minute." He laced one hand with my own and placed the other on the small of my back to usher me through the crowd and out the front door.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" He held me by the waist with my ass and back flush against his chest.

"Cullen, quite a turnout"

"Yes sir" I smiled up at the officers through my lashes.

"Who's this pretty little girl?"

"Isabella Swan" I smiled as I spoke. Damn, Alcohol just makes me all kinds of bold.

"No shit! Charlie's daughter? Shame what happened to them. Man you look just like Rene too. If you need anything…If Cullen here tries anything, you come and see me, Harry" he pointed to his badge "down at the station."

"Is that all Harry" Edward asked amused.

"For now. Keep things under control, no drunk driving"

"I know the drill"

"Fine."

"It was nice meeting you officers" I smiled sweetly.

"Isabella" Harry tipped his hat and smiled before strutting back to his cruiser.

I swiveled around to face Edward.

"You are incredible" he chuckled holding my face in his hands. His grip loosened and he brushed his thumb lightly over my cheek and down my neck. Then feather light caress down my arm before finally lacing his fingers with mine.

"Come on" he whispered.

I followed him back through the party and up the stairs to his room. He shut the door once we crossed the thresh hold. I was nervous about being in his room, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. For some reason I felt safe with him, safer than I've felt since my parents died.

The room was clean for a fraternity boy's room. There was a king sized bed in the middle. A large CD and record collection decorated an entire wall. He never turned the lamp on. The only light illuminating the room was the moon. He sat on the edge of the bed while I thoroughly perused his music collection.

Finally, I settled next to him on the bed. I never drank much in high school so my head was already swimming from my cup of _juice_ and another cup of vodka and redbull.

**(**_**About A Girl (Acoustic)**_** by The Academy Is…)**

"I thought you might want to see my room"

"Ta" I chuckled nervously

"Your dad was president too. This means that he and you mom spent time in here together." I looked up to see him staring at his hand drawing a heart in my palm with his index finger. A tear streamed down my face and plopped down onto the back of his hand.

"Don't cry beautiful Bella" he whispered as he reached up to wipe the tear away with his thumb. His hand lingered on my cheek as our eyes met. Slowly, he leaned forward and our lips met. Feather light at first, my whole body began to tingle with delight. His sent rushed up my nose. It was a combination of natural musky deliciousness mixed with a hint of polo sport.

"mmm" he hummed against my lips. My mouth took on a life of its own as it began biting and sucking on his bottom lip. He parted his swollen treasures and I thrust my tongue into his mouth and began tasting his wonderful tongue. The kiss deepened more and more as I molded my body to his throwing my arms around his neck to settle my hands in the soft hair at the nape.

Before my mind fully wrapped around the situation he lifted my tiny waist with his strong hands and pulled me towards him until I kicked one leg over to straddle his lap. After squeezing my thighs his fingers trailed to my back underneath the hem of the corset. Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.

"Eddie" the interrupter whispered. He groaned and continued to kiss me with full force.

"Eeeedddiiiieee" she giggled on the other side of the door. We both sighed thru our heavy breathing. I pushed myself against him causing friction between my now wet hot center and his throbbing erection causing him to groan. I buried my face in his neck and chuckled when the voice called again.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I know you're in there!"

"AHHHHH, I begged my parents for a brother"

"He would have looked a little funny in her outfit" I laughed before sliding off of his lap and back onto the bed.

"Don't move" he growled.

"Alice what the hell!"

A sliver of light filtered in thru the cracked door. I kicked my heels off and scooted towards the pillow to lay my increasingly heavy head down.

"Bella? Bella are you in there" she sang out drunk.

"Yes she's in here, she safe. Jasper what the hell man can you please watch my CB of a sister." I heard Jasper chuckle…CB?

"Yeah man I'm on it. Come on baby girl let's leave Edward and Bella alone"

"Good night" she drunkenly called out thru her giggles. By now my eyes were closed. I felt the bed move when Edward lay down next to me. His hand stroked my face and pushed a lock of hair away.

"So beautiful" he whispered.

"Hum" I asked as I rolled my head to meet his eyes hovering over me.

"Nothing. You look tired. We can go to sleep if you want"

"mmm what about the party" I asked in a heavy sleep soaked voice.

"The party will be fine, trust me. Besides it's the social chairs responsibility anyways"

He slinked down next me and wrapped one arm around me pulling me towards his chest.

"Just sleep beautiful girl"

"K" I said before passing out. In the background I heard the faint humming of a lullaby.

The next thing I knew it was morning, and I was not in my bed.

**A/N**

**That's it for now. I hope you guys liked it. Yes, I was in a Panhellenic Sorority. I graduated so I'm Alum now. PM me if you really wanna know which one. Otherwise, trust that my terms etc are correct. And, no, as far as I know these are not real Greek orgs.**

**PLEASE R&R!!!!! Thanks Lovies!**


	2. The Myth of Isabella and Jake Ryan

**I don't own Twilight yada yada yada…**

**So the story starts on a Sunday and goes through Bella's first week of college. Now here is that same week from EPOV. I usually won't back track this much but it was most def necessary so… Enjoy!...and if don't get the Jake Ryan reference then shame on you and go rent **_**Sixteen Candles**_** right f*ing now!**

**Songs for this chapter:**_** Every You Every Me**_** by Placebo, **_**Dammit**_** by Blink182, **_**Female Of The Species**_** by Space, **_**It's Goin Down**_** by Young Joc, **_**I Wanna Be Bad **_**by Willa Ford, **_**Swing(Dirty Version),**_** Savage Ft Soulja Boy, **_**About A Girl**_** by The Academy Is…**

**The Myth Of Isabella and Jake Ryan**

**EPOV**

**(**_**Every You Every Me**_** by Placebo)**

"What up bitch? You ready for your first meeting as El Presidante? What the fuck are you doing?...U lookin at porn?"

"Do you ever fucking knock? You know, just because I used to room with your gay country backwoods ass doesn't give you free rein to just walk right on in…And, no fuck-twat I'm not looking at porn. I'm double checking my first report to Nationals and the IFC."

When asked to describe Jasper Whitlock, only three words come to mind, bitch, Texas, and the most loyal and best friend I've ever had. We met in the freshman dorms our first year here at Northwestern.

"_Hey pretty boy you drink?"_

"_What the fuck do you think? Appalachia"_

"_I think that you're pretty little ass wouldn't be able to handle some good old Texas Bourbon" he said with a thick Texas drawl._

"_Serve em up dick"_

We were wasted within our first hour of being roommates. That night we became Jackass and Fuckward legends in our own minds.

It was Esme, my mother, who kept pressuring me to rush the stupid Fraternity that she hung out with during her time here.

"_My undergrad at Northwestern was the time of my life. I made friends for life and wonderful connections out of the people I met through the Greek System."_

"_Fine"_

I finally gave in and dragged Jasper's bitch-ass with me. I wouldn't have made it through pledging without him. He was always so gung-ho and ye-ha about everything they made us do. Personally I failed to see how letting some asshole throw dog shit at me while I stood outside in my underwear during a snow storm made me a better stronger brother, but what the fuck do I know.

She was right about one thing. As it turns out money isn't everything. Being president of Pi Delta Alpha is going help me get into med school.

"So, has your sister moved in yet?"

"Um yeah I think so" I said still focused on my lap top "NO!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"No you can't fuck her"

"I wasn't gonna…would I…pshhh"

"Jasper I swear to God!" I huffed standing up from my desk. It not that he was bad guy, it's just I know his past. Alice is my baby sister. It's my job to protect her heart from assholes like me and the womanizer over here.

"Alright alright! No fucking the sister got it"

"Shall we my dear" I lifted my arm like a gentleman and he took it

"Well I do believe it is time cupcake" We jokingly skipped out of my room and down the hall.

"Holly shit my little bro is fucking fairy"

James Price was my big brother, why beats the fuck out of me. We couldn't be more different. The only logical explanation I could come up with was that he was threatened by me and you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

On paper I was better than him in every way. A few grade points and test scores smarter, he had money but I had more, he has an Escalade I have a Volvo and an Aston Martin and a Bentley, he got a lot of pussy and I simply got more. To add insult to injury I beat him out for the Presidency. Now he must serve under me as my Vice President.

"Hey Big Bro" I said teasingly "Are ya ready to start the meeting? Wait, what's that? You're not the President well fuck, who is?…Oh it's me! Well what the fuck do ya know" I turned to Jasper and smiled. Jasper chuckled and patted James on the back as we strutted past him into the meeting room.

"JP" he laughed. Only Jasper and I called him JP. He despises the name, more so than I do when people call me Eddie. We get a kick out of watching the red slither up his slimy face from the nickname.

I took my place up front and center. James sat to my right as my VP and Jasper to my left as the VP of Membership Recruitment, or "rush chair"

"James" I nodded at him to bang the gavel signifying the start of the meeting.

_Bang-bang-bang_

"I call this meeting of Pi Delta Alpha Fraternity, Nu Upsilon chapter, to order at 6pm August 31st, 2008. Please rise to renew your oath to our brotherhood" He recited the opening like he had said it a million times before.

Everyone stood and said the oath with our hands on heart as we did before every meeting.

"Thank you James" I began

"Be seated." He finished.

"We'll keep this short, announcements?" Each chair person with something to say took the floor and sat back down when they were done.

"Anymore announcements? Seeing none, I close the floor to new business at 6:25pm. Moving on, any special news to be shared with the class?" I mocked.

Jasper's big bro Emmett raised his hand. The lucky fucking bastard had Emmet McCarty as his big bro. I guess it's because they're both athletic class clown type SOBs who could out drink anyone accept each other.

"Em?" I called on him.

"I met her" already quiet, the room turned dead silent.

"You met who? I thought you're already dating my cousin?"

"Ya I am…No, _Isabella Marie DeVeron Swan_" A hush fell over the corwd. I chuckled.

The rumor mill had been buzzing all summer about Miss Isabella Swan. Apparently she was quite beautiful. A carbon copy of her mother who's pledge name was _'Snow White'_ due to her pale porcelain skin, silky long brown hair, deep set brown eyes and ruby red lips. Charlie wasn't bad looking either. I image the two would make a beautiful baby. Until now no one had actually seen her but she was already a legend, a myth, the _Myth of Isabella_.

"Well?" I asked impatiently waiting for him to continue.

"Fucking gorgeous, but down to earth. She made me laugh." Two squirrels humping on YouTube could make Emmett laugh, it's not like it was a hard thing to do.

'_Fucking gorgeous'_ I think the hype and anticipation has gone to everyone's head. She couldn't possibly be that good looking. I fail to see the big fucking deal. She's just a girl and soon she'll be a sorostitute just like the rest of them.

"Alright is that it?" James cleared his throat "I mean is there anymore news? Seeing none I call this-" there was knock at the door. "Gentlemen we have visitors please stand. Paul can you get the door"

"Gentlemen of Pi Delta Alpha please give a around to the lovely ladies of Sigma Phi Kappa and our sweetheart Miss Rosalie Hale" Paul called out.

Rosalie stepped forward wearing a mini skirt that said Sig Kapp on the ass and a PDA rush shirt that was about 3 sizes too small. I had to hand it to my cousin, family or not she was fucking hot and a fantastic rush tool.

"Good evening Gentlemen, Emmy Bear" she winked at Emmett causing Jasper and I to _'awe'_ in unison. We take too much pride in being dicks sometimes.

"Here is a basket of goodies including a $100 BevoMo gift card from me and my Sig Kapp sisters to welcome you back for another fantastic year here at Northwestern. Aside from being your current Sweetheart, I am the Sig Kapp VP of New Membership, this Angela Webber our new President, and Jessica Stanley our new social chair."

"Cough_Slut_Cough" someone yelled, we all had to fight to hold back the chuckles.

"Anyway" rose narrowed her eyes "We'll be outside with the rest of the house, come and get us after you adjourn" With that they left and I called the meeting to a close.

We discussed the party off the record for a few minutes before letting the girls back in.

"Gentlemen of Pi Delta Alpha, Please remove your clothes!" Rose yelled upon reentering the meeting hall.

"HUA SWEETHEART!" We screamed back.

Streaking thru campus the night before classes begin is a long standing PDA tradition started by none other than Charlie Swan. After we stripped the girls handed out white tube socks with green and gold stripes and matching green PDA hats with gold letters on the front. Next they assisted us by writing PDA 3's Sig Kapps on our asses, that was Rene and (shakes head in shame) my mother's idea. Fuck it! It's tradition, and if there's one thing I've learned out of this whole joke that is the Greek system, it's that tradition is everything.

"Brothers of Pi Delta Alpha fall in" I shouted.

The brothers all formed a military style running block while they answered "HUA NAMBLA"

I fucking hate James. Yeah, you heard right NAMBLA! My fucking pledge name stands for North American Man Boy Love Association because according to that douche I have such a _"pretty little fucking face",_ jack ass.

**(Dammit by Blink182)**

"Let's do it!"

We took off thru campus. Thank God it was warm out tonight. Before we knew it we were drawing large crowds from across campus as we ran…another tradition…

"Hey lottie lottie lottie" I screamed ready to ream Jasper for wanting to fuck my sister.

"Hey lottie lottie lo" everyone responded back

"I have this brother named Jasper we used to be really tight"

"Hey lottie lottie lo"

"Sorry man but I fucked your mom last night"

"OOOHHHH"everyone yelled.

"I fucking hate you Cullen"

"Your bitch-ass loves me" I smirked.

Just then we were coming up on the freshman dorms. I spotted my sister Alice and grinned at her as we passed. She was standing near a hot little brunette who put her fingers up to her pouty lips and whistled at us. I wanted to run out of line and talk to her but I figure that probably wouldn't be the best idea considering my _outfit_ at the moment.

*

It's Monday morning, the first day of classes. I learned my first semester here not to schedule classes before 10am, so here I sat next Emmett, Paul, Mike, Tyler, and Clint in our 11am Classical Lit class, my first for the day. My phone beeped…

_A~Little cold last night Eddie_

_E~ Fuck off pixy_

God my little sister is fucking annoying. She only followed me here because mom, again, pressured her to go to Northwestern in order to join her chapter of Sigma Phi Kappa.

**(**_**Female Of The Species**_** by Space)**

"Bella" Emmett yelled in my ear.

I lifted my head slightly to finally get a good look at the infamous Isabella. I was beginning to think she was made up. You know, a Greek urban legend like the one about the sororities circling a girls fat and other stupid shit. Her worn out dirty chucks caught my eye and I smirked. Those were definitely not Sig Kapp shoes.

Slowly I made way up her body. She had on a dark skin tight pair of skinny jeans that hung low on her hips and snug on her perfectly tight little ass. Her shirt raised up just enough to give me a peek at her toned stomach when she waved at Emmett. The top of her button down shirt peeped open revealing the soft curve of her C cups, 34 C to be exact, what can I say it's a gift. Finally, I made my way to her face. Smooth snow white skin, ruby red luscious lips, deep set chocolate eyes under long lashes, and mahogany waves that framed her face perfectly. Not a myth, this girl was fucking beautiful.

"Wow Em you weren't fucking kidding she's a knock out" Mike slapped Emmett on the shoulder.

"Dibs" I involuntarily whispered. It flew out of mouth faster than I could form a coherent thought that didn't involve throwing her down on the professor's desk and making her scream my name. Hell I'd even let her call me Eddie.

"Good morning class, my name Dr. Susan Austin, and no I am not related to Jane but I do love to study her work." I rolled my eyes.

I almost felt bad for her she was young, 29 or 30 I would guess. Attractive too, if you were into that whole naughty librarian/female boss dominatrix thing. She was trying to crack a joke and state her case as the cool professor. To bad there was nothing _cool_ about Classical Lit.

"How many of you are here to fulfill a requirement. Be honest, I just want to get a feel for what I'm working with."

I raised my hand as I continued to play with my phone, and by play with my phone I mean pull my hat down even more so that I could discreetly watch Bella.

She was so adorable the way she hung onto Dr. Austin's every word. Adorable? What the fuck? Since when do I call a girl adorable? But, then again, since when have I ever experienced love at first sight?

She was so fascinating the way she crinkled her nose and smiled, while she twirled her hair around her cute little fingers. It was all driving me insane. And I thought I was gonna bust a nut right then and there when she looked around at all of the raised hands and pulled her sexy red full bottom lip in between her teeth. I wanted to suck on that fucking lip so damn bad.

"Great, and who is here because this is or relates to your major?" Dr. Austin asked.

Isabella, Bella, raised her hand. Angela began to talk but I barely heard a word she said. All I could focus on was the beautiful crimson blush that lit up Bella's face.

"I- I-Isabella Swan" she stammered. "And I'm a Classical Literature major"

Be still my heart, and my dick, I just had my first naughty librarian fantasy.

The class continued as usual for the first day. The syllabus, introduction to the reading etc and then…

"So, Isabella, being of the major and obviously smart considering you're the only freshman in the class, what is your take on Holden Caulfield?"

Yes! Without thinking I leaned forward determined to bathe in every syllable about to exit her sweet mouth.

"Honestly?" Dr. Austin nodded

"Please"

"Um well, honestly, I think he's kind of a whiney little bitch."

HA! This fucking woman is incredible! Most people would go on about the disenfranchised and misunderstood youth. I have never once heard anyone have the balls to call one of the '_greatest literary characters of modern writing'_ a _"whiney little bitch"._ Amazing! If I wasn't already, I most definitely now am in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

On Wednesday she wore a mini jean skirt with a tight fitting Runaways t-shirt and her chucks. Fuck I'm a pansy for noticing. In my defense it was her creamy toned thighs under the skirt and her luscious tits stretching the writing on the shirt that really caught my eye. Her hair was up in a ponytail that she swooped to one side allowing me to gaze at the tiny cluster of beauty marks on her neck. I wanted to lick and suck on each one giving them the undivided attention they deserved.

She's walking over to us shit what do I do? Play it cool Cullen. Fuck I'm not ready to meet the real thing yet. I mean I've heard her talk in class but that was from a distance.

"Hey man I gotta get back to the house you guys coming?" Paul, Mike, Tyler, and Clint stood to follow but Emmett stayed seated.

"Naw I'm gonna chill with my girl Bella for a min I'll see you guys back at the house"

I practically ran past here to get out of the room. The air circulated and I caught a whiff of her strawberry shampoo with a hint of freesia musk.

"Hey guys go ahead back to the house I think I'm gonna go to the gym for a bit" I told my entourage.

At this point it was either go back to my room and beat off for the thousand time since Monday, or be productive and go to the gym. Jasper should be there doing his post practice workout. I'll go meet him. He was here on a soccer scholar ship, I played in high school, but luckily I was fortunate enough not to have to play in college.

"Hey man how was practice?" I asked slapping him on the back at the weight bench.

"Cullen, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"What the fuck does it look like…spot me"

I lay back on the bench and began lifting the bar over my head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" I grunted out as I pushed the weight bar up from my chest.

"Cullen we've been inseparably bro-mantic for 3 years now. On top of that we pledged together. I know your dumbass like the back of my hand what's up?" I placed the bar back in its holster and sat up with a sigh.

"I don't know Jazz. I think I'm just tired of all of this party bullshit you know. I mean I know it's hard to have a girl friend while you're in a fraternity and especially being president, but I don't know…I think I could make it work with the _right_ girl"

"Who is she?"

"I never…(sigh)…she's younger than me."

"How young you perv?"

"She's a freshman so 18 I guess"

"Um ok Jake Ryan, what's her name?"

"You're gonna laugh"

"Try me"

"So I'm sitting in my Classical Lit class on Monday next to your big bro and all of a sudden he says _'that's her', _before he screamed out her name. _Isabella_. She waved and I lost my fucking mind. She's perfect man I mean the myth is no myth. She's beautiful and smart, I mean she's a freshman in a junior level class for fuck-sake. She's all I think about, she's invaded my dreams and I haven't even talked to her yet." Jasper started to laugh.

"What the fuck are you laughing at? This isn't funny"

"You're right it's not, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't in the same boat. I'm in love with a girl I've only met once. Now she's here and I have no fucking idea what to do about it."

"We're pathetic" I spat out though laughtere.

"Yep. Well on the plus side I know for a fact that Isabella will be at the party on Friday. Make a move and see where it goes."

"You're right" we slapped hands and I was over it. I stood and exited the gym leaving Jasper to his work out.

When I got back to the house Rosalie was sitting in the living room watching some car show on TLC.

"_Hi sweetheart"_ I sang out as I plopped down next to her and laid my head in her lap. She began running her fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes in total relaxation. My cousin and I had a love hate relationship. She loved busting my balls and she hated it whenever I got her back. But, we did love each other dearly and were always there for each other. Like last year when she was pregnant. I took care of her while she made a decision I couldn't even imagine having to make. I also kept her secret from our parents and Emmett.

"What's wrong" she asked in a motherly tone.

She deserved her sweetheart status, no one took care of us or this house like Rose did. And she was enough of a bitch to keep all of the brothers in check.

"Nothing...I'm love with a girl"

"What's her name?" she asked with a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Pinky swear?" I held up my hand with my pinky hooked out. She linked her pinky with mine and said

"I swear"

"Isabella Swan"

"No." she said fast and flat.

"What do mean no?" I turned my head in her lap to look at her.

"Edward Anthony! I'm not gonna let you defile another one of my pledges"

"One, she's not a pledge yet" I said sitting up "And two, I don't wanna defile her. She's different. I like her."

"I wasn't even aware that you had met her."

"I haven't yet." I shrugged "But I have a class with her and she's amazing."

I lay back down flat on my back looking up at Rose as she starred down at me.

"She's smart, beautiful, and funny. I'm mean she called Holden Caulfield a whiny little bitch, who does that. She's all I think about Rose"

"Awe Eddie you have it bad don't you?"I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout and nodded

"I swear to God Edward, if I have to pick up the pieces of another pledge from you breaking her poor little freshman heart I'm gonna castrate you. And I'm actually gonna do it this time!"

"No heart breaking. I told you this is different, I like her. I wanna date her you know, get to know here and all that shit." She shook her head and smiled.

"What am I gonna do with you? Have you talked to your sister at all?"

"No! I can't she's her roommate" I jumped up.

"Whoa buddy calm down just a question" she stood and began to walk out of the room "Oh and call your mom so my aunt Esme will stop calling me every 30 mins to ask about your dumbass" I rolled my eyes and she left.

*

**(**_**It's Goin Down**_** by Young Joc)**

People began arriving around 9:30, and by people I mean freshman guys interested in rushing and looking for their first crack at college pussy. I made my way over to the bar and downed 3 shots of grey goose before hiding the bottle. I'm only allowed 3 shots. If the cops come I have to be sober enough to talk to them as the President. I spotted Jasper heading my way with some big Native American looking guy in tow.

"Jacob this is our President Edward, Edward this is potential Jacob Black"

Potentials are guys who stand a chance at getting a bid. He certainly looked the part but he would still need to go through a series of interviews before we grant him pledgeship.

"How's it going Jacob?" I shook his hand.

"Great!" he beamed. "I've heard great things about this house, I'm really looking forward to-"

"It's cool man you don't have to bullshit me" He blew out a breath and continued.

"I hear you guys get the hottest chicks. I mean I know there's the whole brotherhood thing and I am looking forward to learning more about that, but honestly, tonight I'm here for the party"

"Hey no worries man, enjoy the party, that's the point"

I patted his left shoulder twice to signal Jasper, the rush chair, that I liked him and to write him down for consideration. It really is that simple. Not a second after they walked away Lauren Mallory strutted towards me trying her hardest to be seductive and failing miserably. You fuck a girl once when you're wasted and she thinks you've gone fucking steady.

"Let me know when you're ready to go up stairs Edward" she coed in my ear.

"Sure thing Lauren" I spat out and walked away leaving her alone at the bar.

She was the first Sig Kapp I ever slept with. I did it because Sig Kapp was the last house on my bicycle trip (the bicycle trip: A fraternity boy who sets out to nail a girl from every sorority) and no, in hindsight view I'm not proud of the accomplishment. The thing about it was, she knew what I was doing and she fucked me anyway. The girl is the biggest slut on Greek row and for some reason she always, ALWAYS tries to go after me.

**(**_**I Wanna Be Bad **_**by Willa Ford) **

Finally at around 11 she arrived. Her and Alice waltzed in like it was some bad teen movie or some shit. The party literally stopped, the wind blew, the song changed yada yada yada. She looked fucking amazing. Already I felt territorial. I wanted to run in front of her to stop the dirty fucking thought filtering through every guys mind at the moment. She's mine, or at least she will be mine and only I will be allowed to think those thoughts. She wore the tightest pair of jeans known to man, a blue strapless corset that sat perfectly against the swell of her creamy breasts and some hot pink come fuck me heels.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw James heading in their direction with 2 red cups. Fuck that fucking prick. I watched as they began to talk. My useless sister left her there with him, some roommate.

"Alright, enough of this shit" I thought as I went to find Jasper.

"Hey, she's here, but my fucking douche bag big bro is trying to hit on her"

"Oh hales naw" He said in a thug like fashion. "I'll take care of this shit, hold on… Hey J! Some chick just puked near your door." I started laughing

"Jaaaammmmes!...Jaaaammmie!...Yo, JP!" he yelled again. Finally he walked away from her. She looked around lost and unsure. God she was beautiful. When she began to walk towards the roped off area I instinctively followed her.

Bella hopped the rope and entered the photo archive room. I watched as she began to make her way around the room stopping once she reached the pictures of her mother and father. It was then that I decided to say something.

"You look like her" She didn't move. "We usually don't let outsiders in here but you're not just anyone are you?" I walked towards her praying she wouldn't mind my intrusion into her moment.

"Thank you" She whispered still without looking at me.

"Any time" I said starring straight at her. Finally she turned and I was granted the gift of her wide deep brown eyes.

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"Yeah I know" I couldn't help but smile. She knew who I was. I was fucking ecstatic!

"Your sister's my dorm mate. I've seen your picture, and our mothers were best friends before…" My ego deflated like a balloon that ran into a sharp pair of scissors.

"Yeah. Right, I know. She was beautiful, like you. So how's that drink treating you?"

Smooth…let's change the subject before I either put my foot further into my mouth or profess my undying love for a girl I just talked to for the first time.

She decided to shock the shit out of me by downing the contents of her very full cup. I chuckled and held out my hand to her.

"Well let's get you another one"

To my surprise she took my waiting hand and allowed me to lead her back out to the party and the bar.

"So Edward, what no titles?" She asked. If I didn't know any better I would say she was trying to flirt with me. Silly girl, don't you know you already have me wrapped around your sexy little finger? "What's this?"

"Vodka and sugar free red bull. The juice gives a nasty hanger" I explained "We make it because it's cheap and it does its job well, but most of us don't drink it. Whoever gave that to you was trying to get you hammered enough to regret it in the morning." Hopefully she got what I was saying as in James is a fuck-twat.

"Oh"

"And I'm the President"

"Of course you are" She rolled her eyes as she said it.

"What?"

"Nothing"

Shit, what did I say? How did I manage to fuck this up before it really even got started.

"I'm sorry did I say something to offend you? I thought-"

"No. It's nothing"

I took her word for it. I unintentional leaned in and sniffed her delicious scent. Again it was strawberries and freesia, amazing! Before she could figure out what I was doing I said-

"Then dance with me"

**(**_**Swing(Dirty Version),**_** Savage Ft Soulja Boy)**

Still holding onto her hand I twisted her around so that her tight little ass bounced against my growing erection while my arm hovered over her breasts. We began to sway to the music and I let go of her hand so that I could hold onto her hips while she moved. She drove me fucking crazy when she decided to slide her ass down my cock and back up.

"You're so fucking sexy" I whispered in her ear.

Right when I was about to lose myself in her seductive movements Jasper danced over to tell me that the cops were out front and as President it was my responsibility to take care of them.

"I have to go outside and talk to the campus police for a minute." I chuckled at her, she looked so adorable when she lowered her head in disappointment

"Oh"

"I wasn't planning on letting you go. Come on, it'll only take a minute."

We made our way to the front lawn hand in hand. I pulled her in front of me and held on to her waist as the cops approached. Few. It was only officer Harry Clearwater PDA class of '88.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

"Cullen, quite a turnout"

"Yes sir" she cut me off. I had no idea what she thought she was doing. This girl is gonna be death of me, I fucking know it!

"Who's this pretty little girl?"

"Isabella Swan" She smiled flirtatiously.

"No shit! Charlie's daughter? Shame what happened to them. Man you look just like Rene too. If you need anything…If Cullen here tries anything, you come and see me, Harry" he pointed to his badge "down at the station."

"Is that all Harry" I rolled my eyes.

"For now. Keep things under control, no drunk driving."

"I know the drill."

"Fine."

"It was nice meeting you officers" She cooed.

"Isabella" Harry smiled and strutted back to his cruiser.

**(**_**About A Girl (Acoustic)**_** by The Academy Is…)**

"You are incredible" I chuckled holding on to her beautiful face.

I was lost in her large brown pools. I loosened my grip on her face and brushed my thumb lightly over her cheek and down her smooth neck. I placed feather light caress down her arm and finally I laced my fingers through hers. "Come on" I whispered.

There was something I wanted her to see. I could tell that despite her quirky confidence she sometimes felt like a lost little girl. Hopeful what I was about to show her would make her feel safe and loved…worst case scenario she finds me creepy and runs out leaving me devastated and heart broken.

Thank God I was naturally pretty clean for a guy and I lived alone now. Fuck if I still lived with Jasper's dirty ass, who knows what type of shit we would have found in my bedroom. I opted to leave the light off. It wasn't completely dark, the room had a great view of the campus and it allowed the moonlight to filter through illuminating it just enough. Really, I was nervous about having her in here and was hoping that she wouldn't notice if the lights were off.

I sat on the edge of the bed. Alice had told me she loved music when I casually brought her up yesterday so I wasn't surprised that my girl decided to linger at my music collection. Finally she came to settle next to me on the bed.

"I thought you might want to see my room"

"Ta" right, that needs further explanation I chuckled internally.

"Your dad was president too. This means that he and your mom spent time in here together."

I held her hand in mine as I spoke. Without thinking I drew a heart with my index finger on her little palm. I fell hard, and at that moment I knew that this beautiful woman was my life now. A tear streamed down her face and plopped down onto the back of my hand.

"Don't cry beautiful Bella" I whispered and reached up to wipe the tear away with my thumb. Our eyes met and like a moth to a flame I was drawn towards her lips. I leaned forward and our lips brushed. My dick was instantly hard and my brain became flooded with her mouth watering sent and lust.

"mmm" I hummed against her mouth. Bella bit and sucked on my bottom lip asking me to open up for her. When I did she thrust her sweet tongue into my mouth and began messaging mine with her own. The kiss deepened more and more as she threw her arms around my neck settling her hands at the nape causing goose bumps to spring up. I needed more. I needed to be closer to her, to have her little body full pressed against me. Before I knew up from down I was pulling her tiny waist towards me until she finally kicked one leg over to straddle my lap. After squeezing her soft thighs I trailed my fingers around her ass and up to her back underneath the hem of the corset.

Suddenly there was soft knock at the door.

"Eddie" the interrupter whispered.

"Eeeedddiiiieee" she giggled. We both sighed thru our heavy breathing. Bella pushed herself against me causing some much welcomed friction. I could feel the damp heat radiating from her hot center against my throbbing erection. I groaned and she buried her face in my neck, neither of us wanting to move…but my annoying sister called out again.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I know you're in there"

"AHHHHH, I begged my parents for a brother"

"He would have looked a little funny in her outfit" she laughed before sliding off of my lap and back onto the bed.

"Don't move" I growled.

"Alice what the hell" My little sister was wasted stumbling between the wall and my bedroom door. Luckily Jasper was right behind her.

"Bella? Bella are you in there?" she sang out drunk.

"Yes she's in here, she's safe. Jasper what the hell man can you please watch my CB of a sister." Jasper laughed when I called her a cock block.

"Yeah man I'm on it. Come on baby girl let's leave Edward and Bella alone"

"Good night" she drunkenly called out thru her giggles.

I shut the door and turned to find Bella lying peacefully on my pillows with her silky locks sprawled out at the head of the bed. I knew she was drunk but until that moment I hadn't realized how drunk. I sighed audibly as I went to lie down beside her. I reached my hand out to push a lock of hair away from her face.

"So beautiful" I whispered as I starred at her slightly parted swollen lips and fluttering eyelids.

"Hum" she rolled her head towards me as I pushed up on my elbow to hover slightly over her.

"Nothing. You look tired. We can go to sleep if you want"

"mmm, what about the party"

"The party will be fine, trust me. Besides it's the social chairs responsibility anyways" I slinked down next Bella and wrapped one arm around her pulling her towards my chest. "Just sleep beautiful girl" I said as her heavy eyes fluttered closed once more.

"K" she said softly before slipping off to sleep. Just then a series of notes passed through my head, a lullaby, Bella's lullaby. I began to hum the new composition excited to put it to paper tomorrow. She was inspiring me to write music again. She's the most perfect creature I've ever met.

**A/N**

**lmao true story I knew a guy in a house who's pledge name was NAMBLA because he looked 12**

**More to come soon. I hope y'all like it so far. Please please please ****REVIEW! ****Thanks : )**


	3. There Was Music

**Here's the next one. I'm glad yall like the story so far. You don't have to be fluent in Greek Orgs to enjoy the story. I'm trying to keep it as on the surface with that stuff as possible. The point of the story is to bring Edward and Bella together in College and to see how they'll handle their out of this world love and passion for each other while dealing with their real lives as well…with some Jasper/Alice and Rose/Emmett sprinklings here and there.**

**This one goes out to my Bestie, you know who you are and ****rrswimmer2011**** for being supper supportive. Thanks Twi*Lovies!!!**

*****

**Songs for this chapter: **_**Flute And Harp Concerto In C Major**_** by ****Mozart, **_**Shut Up And Let Me Go**_** by The Ting Tings, **_**Mission Impossible Theme**_** by Danny Elfman, **_**Magic Man**_** by Heart, **_**My Most Beautiful**_** by REM, **_**Breakable**_** by Fisher, **_**Piano Concerto In D Minor**_** by Sergei Rachmaninov, **_**Just Like Heaven (Acoustic)**_** by The Cure, **_**Falling For You**_** by Taking Back Sunday, **_**Just Like Heaven (Cover) **_**by Katie Mlua, **_**Time Of The Season**_** by The Zombies, **_**Starlight**_** by Muse**

*****

**Ch 3 There Was Music**

**(**_**Flute And Harp Concerto In C Major**_** by ****Mozart)**

The warm morning sun filtered through my room. I smiled feeling the warmth on my face. With my eyes still closed I stretched my arms and legs _mmming_ at the wonderful sensation. Finally, I opened my eyes ready to begin my day.

**(**_**Shut Up And Let Me Go**_** by The Ting Tings)**

"I'm not in my bed" I sat up quickly…too quick. "Owe" I slapped my hand to my head in an attempt to stop the throbbing.

"_Focus Bella focus!"_

I looked around the room trying to recall how I got here. Then suddenly I looked to the foot of the mystery bed and it all came back to me. Every touch, every caress, every kiss. Edward came back to me. I was disappointed to see that I now sat here alone.

"What the hell?"

God I hope I didn't puke or do something equally embarrassing to scare him away. Shit, I must have. He's probably down stairs avoiding me, waiting for me to leave. I bet all of his brothers know about what a total spaz I am. Stupid frat boys! Great I'm such a fucking spaz I use the word spaz.

A soft knock at the door made me jump. Shit what do I do? Do I answer it? I decided to get up and at least listen through the door.

"ompf…owe fuck"I whispered after tripping over my own shoes laying on the floor. After slipping them on I made it to the door.

"Bella? Is that you?" Alice whispered through the door. THANK GOD! I cracked the door open just enough for her to slip into the room.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" we said in unison before covering our mouths to giggle.

"I made out with your brother and fell asleep in his bed, you?"

"I made out with Jasper and fell asleep in his bed"

"Nice…what now?" I smiled. Good for her. I felt like a proud mama, but we'll have to discuss this in detail later. Right now, we need to get the fuck out of the Pi Alpha Delta fraternity house.

"How the hell do we get out of here?"

"Well I refuse to do walk of shame when I didn't even do anything shame worthy" Alice said in full seriousness with her hands on her hips.

"Agreed…So what then"

"Ok" she went into full planning mode "here's what we'll do. We'll sneak our way back down the stairs and hop out of the window through the archive room. Jasper showed it to me last night before I was ridiculously wasted-"

"Yeah we're so discussing that situation when we get home"

"One to talk missy" I blushed "Focus! After we hop out of the window my car is parked in the back lot. We hop in and ta-da! A shameless escape."

"Sounds good" I was pumped for our adventure.

**(**_**Mission Impossible Theme**_** by Danny Elfman)**

"Ready break" we cracked Edwards door open to make sure the halls were clear. Luckily they were and the house was silent. We tiptoed to the stairs and peeped our heads around the wall overlooking the down stairs area. The house was amazingly spotless, like the party didn't even take place.

"What are we looking at?" a male voice came from behind us.

"Oh my- James" I exhaled "You scared the crap out of us…where is everyone?"

"Football practice, we start intramurals next week they're all out at the fields. I just came back for my knee brace" He laughed at our failed attempt to mission impossible it out of the house.

"Oh" we both said.

"Don't worry ladies, I won't tell anyone you two shame walked outta here." He winked.

"Thanks" I said "Well Ali I guess we can just use the door now"

"Awe man, I was looking forward to sneaking out" she sighed "another time I guess" I raised my eyebrow her and chuckled.

*

"Dorm sweet dorm" I moaned plopping onto my twin bed and curling up kicking my shoes off in the process

"Hey lady, we have things to discuss right now" Alice jumped on my bed. How she had this much energy after a night of partying is beyond my comprehension.

"mmmm" I growled at her "later…sleep now…no…jumping" I mumbled through my pillow.

"Fine!" She jumped off of my bed and began changing into jeans and a cute blouse, you know casual…for Alice at least. My casual attire consists of loose fitting jeans and an XL Northwestern tee.

"I have homework anyway. If you need me I'll be in the library. And this conversation is far from over Isabella"

"Yes mom" I called after her as she exited our room.

Finally sleep. After realizing I was still in my party outfit I poured myself out of bed to change. I threw on a wife beater and a pair of old pj shorts. My ass hung out but they were worn in and comfy so I said fuck it (fuck make up remover and hair brushes too, I'm over it!) and made my way back to bed.

As soon as I reached that heavy state right before you slip away to the glory that is rim sleep there was a knock at the door.

"AHHHMMM, she would forget her key today" I groaned pulling myself up. "Alice I'm gonna kill" I ripped the door open ready to unleash my annoyance.

"yo- OH! You're not Alice"

**(**_**Magic Man**_** by Heart)**

"Um no, similar DNA, but definitely not her"

Edward was lucky that he was leaning against the doorway all sexy like with his fucking grin, thus rendering me speechless and incapable of thought. Otherwise I would have ripped him a new asshole for waking me. And don't even get me started on the white tight vintage Steve Miller Band tee that clung just right over his lean toned body and the low slung jeans that hung over his black chucks. The boy was the perfect mix of Abercrombie asshole hotness + I don't give a fuck punk that drove my hormones fucking crazy.

"So, Swan, you gonna invite me in? I come bearing gifts" He held up his backpack. I moved aside and motioned for him to enter. "I take it yours is the side that doesn't look like Pepto-Bismol threw up everywhere"

"Um what?...oh yeah um sit I guess"

I was so confused. Still in a daze from his hotness, I was trying to figure out what the hell he was doing here. Last time I checked it wasn't customary to follow up on drunken hookups…not that I had any experience with those beyond last night.

**(**_**My Most Beautiful**_** by REM)**

"So first there's this"

He handed me a small white daisy, probably stolen from one of the gardens on the way here. I didn't give a shit, weed or not, this was the first time anyone has ever given me flowers. I smiled and held it up to my nose as I sat on the bed with one knee bent and one leg over the edge of the bed facing him while he stood placing the bag on the bed and began pulling things out.

"I figure you would probably be a little hung over seeing as how you're new and all. And, somehow I don't think you drank too much in high school, at least not at the level that Alice and I are at. So, Gatorade, Large water bottle, daily vitamin pack, and last but not least a chocolate chip muffin from Starbucks"

I didn't think it was possible but he managed to be even more perfect. Why was he here again? I mean really, what does perfection want with me? I'm not ugly, I know for fact I'm good looking, but Edward Cullen is in a world all of his own.

He opened the vitamin pack for me and dumped the packet into my hand being sure to brush my wrist lightly with his fingertips sending shivers down my spine.

"Here" he whispered handing me the Gatorade bottle. I was so dehydrated that it tasted like the most magical thing I had ever drank in my entire life. Needless to say I chugged that shit. He laughed softly at my enthusiastic drinking. "Ok?" He smiled taking the empty bottle and throwing it in the recycle bin.

"Water?" he asked holding up the bottle. I held out my hand and took a sip.

"Muffin?" He held it up to my face and I took a huge bite from the amazing muffin sitting in his hand.

"Thanks for bringing me this stuff. You didn't have too" I said after swallowing. Edward finally sat down facing me on the bed.

"I wanted too." He swept back a strand of my hair from my shoulder.

"You have chocolate…" he leaned in with his eyes focusing on my lips "right here" he whispered just before licking the corner of my mouth, then he placed a soft chaste kiss where he licked, followed by another inching more towards the center of my mouth, and then another, until finally lingering full on my lips. I sucked on his bottom lip like I had last night and he monad softly against my assault.

I couldn't help it. When he me kissed me it was like this lustful fire in the pit of my stomach exploded and took over my body. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. After a few heated moments we broke apart breathing heavily with our foreheads pressed to one another. He licked his lips drinking in the remainder of me on his mouth.

"What are you doing today?" he finally broke the silence. I had to think for a moment as my head was still swimming with lust.

"Nothing I guess. I have nothing due this week so…"

"Good, I wanna take you out…I mean if you wanna hang out with me"

"Of course I wanna hang out with you" I smiled placing another chaste kiss on his inviting lips. "But, I'm in desperate need of a shower first. Do you mind waiting?"

He kissed my cheek and continued to trail soft kisses to my ear and down my jaw before ending back at my lips.

"For you I have all the time in the world." I scrunched my nose at his cheesiness. "I'm sorry that was cheesy" he chuckled running his hand through my messy day after the party hair "True but cheesy"

"Mm" I nodded and smiled "It'll take me about 20 minutes to shower and change, so I guess just hang out. There's stuff in the mini fridge, I guess since your parents bought it all help yourself" Awkward…

"Right" he shrugged with that sexy lopsided, almost crooked grin thing that he does.

I slipped my feet into my shower flip-flops, a necessity for college public showers, and grabbed my longer dark denim skirt. It was tight, a pencil skirt in style, and it fell about two inches above my knee with a long slit trailing up my left leg.

Channeling Alice, I decided to pair it with a sleeveless button down blouse with a scoop neck and frilly shizle all over it. Alice picked it, but as far as girly shit goes it wasn't that bad. It actually did make me feel slightly more feminine than my tomboyish self. Finally I discretely pulled out a matching set of white lace underwear, another Alice purchase…thank you Alice! Not that I was planning on them being seen, but it was nice to know I had it goin on underneath. For once in my life I wasn't a mismatched mess.

Twenty minutes later I was showered, and dressed. When I stepped back into the room I caught him strumming my vintage Fender. It was sapphire blue and black. It had belonged to my dad, Charlie. He began to teach me how to play the guitar when I was five. I was just barely big enough to hold it. When he died I took it and his acoustic as my own, and my Uncle Phil continued to teach me. I can play and write just about anything now but it's only for fun. Like my old novels it's a release. A musical diary if you will, not meant for anyone else's ears.

"EHEM" I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"These are nice. Do you play?"

"Um thanks, and yes" I said making way towards him to grab the blue guitar.

Gently, I put it back in its case. Then pulled out the caramel and black acoustic and sat on the bed beside him. I don't know why, and it was intimidating as hell considering that he's supposed be some classically trained music prodigy, but I trusted him then. I closed my eyes and began to strum.

**(**_**Breakable**_** by Fisher)**

"_Do you always have to tell him  
everything on your mind  
You know that too much  
honesty can be so unkind  
Everytime you throw him to the floor  
Why are you surprised to see  
He´s breakable__"_

I began to sing and play _Breakable_ by Fisher.

When the song came to a close I breathed out a loud breath. My eyes still closed I waited for Edward to speak. He didn't. I peeked one eye open and turned my head slightly to look at him. I found him just staring at me with a crooked smirk.

"What?" I finally broke the silence.

"I-, I-, wow"

"Um ok"

"You're really good. I have no idea what I was expecting, but wow"

"Yeah well, it's just for fun. I don't ever plan on doing anything with it"

"Shame" My grin widened as I put the guitar back into its case and leaned my two babies back against the wall in my closet.

"Well, don't think you're off the hook for snooping in my closet Cullen"

"I-" he tried his hardest to look innocent, that boy was born for sexy mischief. "Ok, you're right, I'm sorry" he crossed the room and took my hand to place a kiss on it.

"Don't try to distract me with your dazzling, mind numbing, knee weakening, panty dropping voodoo" I snarked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh please, Cullen. You are very well aware of the effects you have on the opposite sex"

He shrugged and did a slight half nod in agreeance before leaning in to place a soft kiss on my lips. The kiss was short and gentle, perfect. He pulled back to look into my eyes as he reached up to run his hand through my hair.

"There's something about you Isabella. I'm not sure exactly what it is yet, but I'm dying to find out."

I blushed and tried to hide my face but he placed both hands on my cheeks to hold me in place.

"Don't ever hide that. You're beautiful when you blush and it allows me one small tiny glimpse into your pretty little head."

"So, when do I get to see you play? I know that you're this musical prodigy who should be studying in Paris or some shit, or so Alice says. I mean I showed you mine, it's only fair that you show me yours."

"That's fair" He slid his finger tips down my neck and bare arms before taking my hand in his. "Come on we should get going."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see. Trust Swan, just trust"

We walked out hand in hand. He opened the door to his…Volvo? And I slid into the passenger seat.

"Volvo?"

"Hey, this is a great car! It goes fast, it's safe, it gets great gas mileage…I have an Aston Martin and a Bentley at home" he tried to redeem himself.

"Ok Grandpa… All I'm saying is Alice drives a Porsche"

"Grandpa? Grandpa?! Oh you're gonna pay for that Swan"

"Whatever" I eloquently retorted.

"I'll have you know, I happen" he pulled back and spun out of the parking spot way too fast while grinning at me "to love my car."

He sped out of the parking lot. Fast was an understatement. I sucked in sharp and gripped the center counsel. I felt him look over at me and then take my small hand into his.

"Relax Bella. I'm an amazing driver"

"Ta" I snorted "Is there anything you're not good at?"

"Ummm, I haven't found anything yet, but if I do I'll let you know" I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully in the chest which I'm sure hurt my hand way more than it hurt his rock solid pecks.

"OW!" he mocked.

**(**_**Piano Concerto In D Minor**_** by Sergei Rachmaninov)**

The drive was peaceful. We were silent, but it was comfortable. A beautifully haunting piece of classical music filled the car. It was a piano piece. I didn't recognize it, but then again my knowledge of classical music was limited.

"This is a beautiful piece, can you play this?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess" he smirked

"What?"

"I am playing…The piece, it's _Piano Concerto In D Minor_ by Sergei Rachmaninov, and this is a recording of me playing it"

He showed me his and it was my turn to be in awe. I take it back, the piece was so much more than beautiful. And when I slowly turned my head to look at him with my mouth hanging open it was his turn to blush.

"Stop looking at me like that. Say something"

"Um I-…you're so in the wrong major."

"Thanks, I think."

Finally we arrived at our destination.

"Shed Aquarium" I said with a tinge of excitement.

"Yeah, have you been here before" I shook my head no.

**(**_**Just Like Heaven (Acoustic)**_** by The Cure)**

"But my Dad first told my Mom that he loved her here." I smiled looking off into the distance at the picture I painted in my head.

"I have a confession to make. I was going through old photo albums and I saw a picture of them kissing in front of the Sea Otters. I don't know, I thought maybe you'd wanna see it, the Aquarium that is"

"It's so weird you know. So many people knew them. Knew them in ways that I didn't and never will. I remember hundreds of people paying their respect but it was all a blur I don't actually remember anyone's face but they all seem to remember me. It's like they were famous or something. Like they belonged to everyone and not just me"

"Yeah I can see that. They were kind of famous around here. Everyone loved them. I mean they worked with charities, the city, they were involved in campus…Sorry, you're probably sick of hearing about all of that stuff"

"No, I mean I am but it's stuff I never got the chance to learn about them till now. I was 8, we watched cartoons together and they took me to the fair. I never got the chance to know them as people. That's why I came here. I thought it would give me the chance to learn a bit about them as an Adult."

**(**_**Falling For You**_** by Taking Back Sunday)**

"You ready to go inside?"

"Let's do it" I laughed snapping back into the moment.

"Stay there" He scolded before running around to get my door and help me out of his car. We made our way to the ticket booth and I pulled out my wallet. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration while grabbing my wallet from me with his other hand.

"Swan, what do you think you're doing?"

"Buying a ticket to go inside?" it came out as an unsure question.

"Isabella Swan, one, do you think I would actually let you pay on our first date? And B, as long as you're with me, I never wanna see you reach for your wallet again" He leaned in as though he were about to kiss me, our noses almost touching. "Not even a courtesy reach, got it?"

Dazzled by his hotness once again, I was unable to speak and my white lace was now soaked through. He handed me back my wallet and I slowly took it.

Wait, did he say our first date? We were on a date? How did I miss that? Edward paid for our tickets and grabbed my hand to pull me through the front doors. I followed red faced and all, still in a daze.

We started with the sharks and slowly began to make our way around the aquarium. Surrounded by family's and old people we resorted to whispering obscene _"fish commentary"_ into each other's ears. I had never laughed so hard in my entire life.

Underneath his brooding sexy exterior Edward was actually really funny. He seemed to let go once we were out side of the college walls. He looked carefree, the way he does in that picture of him, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, up at the Cullen Estate. Even though we officially met yesterday, I felt like we've known each other forever. And, yet still, in many ways Edward Cullen was the world's greatest mystery.

And then I saw it, the Otter pool. They were so cute swimming and playing about. I immediately felt a pull towards them, like some sort of force was at work. When I reached the edge of the railing on the outside of the display, I took a deep sigh and breathed in the air that surrounded the place they once stood.

"Hey guys…I'm here. I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'm here"

Part of me felt stupid for talking to the air, but another part of me, my heart, felt them there. Suddenly I was aware of Edward walking up behind me. He pressed his chest to my back and placed his hands on the railing on either side of my body. I felt the rise and fall of his chest as he took in a deep breath and exhaled into a sigh. He remained silent letting me enjoy my moment until finally I spoke.

"I can feel them. I hear them in my thoughts, I hear their advice" He lowered his head to whisper in my ear.

**(**_**Just Like Heaven (Cover) **_**by Katie Mlua)**

"And what are they saying" an electric shiver swept down my spine as his warm breath teased my ear and neck. I turned around under his body until I was facing him, our lips millimeters apart.

"They say I should follow my heart" I looked into his eyes which were focused on my moving lips.

"And what does your heart say?"

Before I could answer he crashed his lips to mine. I moaned into the sensation of his hot and delicious mouth sticking to mine. His arms encircled my waist pulling me even closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my fingers into his soft hair. Gently I tugged on his hair causing him to pull his head back ever so slightly before attacking my swollen lips again. Our tongues began to battle for dominance and before we could go any further we heard an _"eeeeeewwwww" _in the background. Standing on my tip toes I looked over his shoulder to see two stunned parents covering the eyes of their 7 year old little boy. Quickly they scurried away leaving us laughing hysterically as we made our wat back to the front of the aquarium.

"That kid was priceless" I laughed as we walked to the car.

Edward again held my door open but before I could get in, he grabbed my arm to spin me around and then slid his hand down my arm to settle on the small of my back.

**(**_**Time Of The Season**_** by The Zombies)**

"So, did you have fun?"

"I did" I smiled with elation.

"Good. Are you hungry?"

As my stomach growled I nodded and bit my bottom lip nervously from his close proximity. I wonder if I'll ever get used to his presence? Assuming that this is going somewhere, I sure as hell hope not.

A low growl escaped him as he lifted me slightly to reach his mouth. Instead of kissing me he nibbled on my bottom lip before saying "Get in" in a low and husky voice against my lips.

This time around _Starlight_ by Muse filtered through the gramps mobile. Really it was a nice car and in some old soul kind of way it fit Edward perfectly.

_**(Starlight**_** by Muse)**

"So my Bella, what is your favorite type of food?" My Bella…I liked the sound of that.

My head told me not to jump off the deep end with this charming and sexy frat boy, but my heart was already in mid air ready to crash hard into the water.

"Well living in Phoenix till I was 8 made me love Mexican food, but there's nothing like saucy, cheesy Italian"

"Italian it is, and I know just the place."

**A/N**

**The next chapter will be the rest of their first date from EPOV and then the girls begin rush and become pledges which will be accompanied by many funny moments and jealous so called sisters that will threaten their relationships with the men that they have fallen in love with. (*takes a breath*…that was a lot to say in one sentence lol) Stay tuned!**


	4. I’m Only Happy When It Rains

**I don't own Twilight…**

*****

**So here is part 2 of their first date that Bella didn't realize they were on lol. **

**PLEAS GIVE REVIEWS! I write for me and you and I don't know what you want, or if you like the direction so far if you don't tell me, thanks!**

*****

**Songs for this chapter: **_**Starlight **_**by Muse, **_**Nocturne No. 1 In B-Flat Minor, Op. 9, No. 1**_**, Frédéric Chopin, **_**Flying High**_** by Jem, **_**The Joker**_** by the Steve Miller Band, **_**Liebestraum No. 3 in A-Flat Major, Op.62: "O Lieb So Lang' Du Lieben Kannst"**_** by Franz Liszt, **_**Careless Whispers**_** (Cover) by Seether, **_**Beautiful Soul**_** by Jessie Mcartney, **_**Glycerin**_** by Bush, **_**I Think I love You**_** by The Partridge Family**

******

**Ch4 I'm Only Happy When It Rains**

**(**_**Starlight **_**by**__**Muse)**

"_So my Bella, what is your favorite type of food?" _

"_Well living in Phoenix till I was 8 made me love Mexican food, but there's nothing like saucy, cheesy Italian"_

"_Italian it is, and I know just the place." _

**

**EPOV**

Vivere, It's the best Italian restaurant in the city, and I know the owner. My mom designed and filled the interior when they renovated. Vivere is now a posh upscale joint with an old world Italy feel. Nothing but the best for this girl. My girl…no too soon. I've never done the girlfriend thing before, but then I've never felt this way before. All the same, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to know each other for at least a week before you start throwing tittles around.

**(**_**Nocturne No. 1 In B-Flat Minor, Op. 9, No. 1**_**, Frédéric Chopin)**

Unintentionally my ipod went to another one of my recordings. This time it was of me playing _Nocturne No 1_ by Chopin. Great now she's gonna think I'm just showing off. I let go of her hand and reached to skip the song.

"No don't" she whispered. My hand froze in mid air before slowly pulling back. "What is this, I know I've heard it before but I can't place it."

"Chopin" I told her "It's _Nocturne No 1_"

"It's beautiful" She closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side exposing her long and inviting neck to me. Like a vampire, I wanted to bite and suck my way up and down her creamy column. "It's you isn't it?"

"Hum?" I was trying my hardest to be nonchalant about it, but hell I was 12 when Esme made me record this. I was so mad, I remember. All I wanted to do was go out and play soccer with my friends. My mother always _"supported"_ my music and by support I mean she pushed the shit out of me.

"Playing, it's you right? God you're so good. I mean you're playing is flawless…When did you make this, like last year or something?"

"No, I um" I cleared my throat "when I was 12" great now she's probably gonna think I'm some sort of freaky music geek or some shit. She looked stunned. Yeah honey, that music prodigy shit was no joke.

"12!" she shrieked, I gripped the steering wheel, here we go. "12? OMG Edward! This is…you're amazing. I don't know what else to say"

"Thanks I guess…Did you just say OMG?"

"Don't change the subject. Play for me…now, tonight. I wanna here you in person." She was smiling ear to ear. She was so cute and sincere, and practically bouncing up and down waiting for my answer. She should know by now that I don't have the strength to ever deny her anything.

"Ok, but first, I get to ask you some questions. Any questions I want and you have to answer"

"Deal" she held her hand out to shake on it and instead I pulled it up to my lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"We're here" I pulled up to the valet who opened both of our doors. Bella looked at me with a smirk on her face. I guess she's not really used to the whole valet thing, but like I said with me she only gets the best.

"Edward this place looks really expensive" She whispered as we made our way to the entrance.

"Well, It's the best in the city and I know the owner so don't worry about it" I smiled down at her as I ushered her through the opened door.

"Cullen, table for to-"

"Mr. Cullen!" A well dressed Italian man in Armani emerged from the shadows.

"Gio" Giovani, the owner came over to embrace and Eruo kiss me on my cheeks.

"Who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Gio this is Miss Isabella Swan"

"Ah" he embraced Bella and she laughed going along with it. She had the most incredible laugh.

"It's Bella, just Bella" she clarified sweetly.

"Well just Bella, I am just Gio, and welcome to my little establishment… no _(yelling at the host in Italian)_ go go go! Sorry, you know how it is about good help and such. Follow me I will seat you tonight. So how is Esme and my little pixie stick Alice, and your vavavoom sexy father?"

"All good" I chuckled. We followed Gio to a private table next to a tinted window that over looked the city.

"Alice is actually at Northwestern now, she and Bella are roommates."

"You don't say? Tisk on her, she has not come to see Gio yet!? You tell that little hussy to get her Prada boots down here or I disown her!" We all laughed. "Ok my friends, best table in the house, anything you want chef will make for you. Enjoy."

"Wow he's…"

"Gio" I finished for her. "He's a great guy, old family friend"

"This restaurant is gorgeous. It's so modern yet classic and deep"

"Yeah, Esme designed it"

"Of course she did" She shook her head and sighed.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just, I've never been surround by such perfection. You, your family, you're all so amazing. I guess I just have no idea what I'm doing here."

I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. She didn't know what she was doing here when I was the lucky one because she agreed to spend her time with me. I'll just have to figure out a way to show her just how special she is and how lucky I am to know her. Even if she wants nothing to do with me later, just meeting her was enough.

**(**_**Flying High**_** by Jem)**

"Silly girl. Haven't you figured out that I'm the lucky one?"

She blushed a beautiful shade of pink which was illuminated by the candle light. God this girl has turned me into a fucking pansy and I don't even care. It's true, all of it. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And, the way the soft light brushed across her chestnut hair and deep brown eyes…I'm a goner!

"Um I come here all the time, would like me to order for you"

She hesitated before rolling her eyes. But, then she shocked me by smiling and placing the menu back on the table.

"Sure. I trust you" She trusts me. My heart started break dancing in my stomach at those wonderful words.

The waiter brought us water, and a complementary bottle of wine sent over by Gio. Then he took our order. I decide to play it cool and ordered in Italian.

"Show off"

"What did I do" I gave her my best innocent expression.

"So my Bella" She smiled like a cheshire cat the last time I said it, so I thought I would try it out again. Yes! Another ear to ear smile, success

"I believe we had a deal?" I asked before taking a sip from my wine glass.

"mmm" she agreed as she took a sip from hers "ask away"

"Favorite color?"

"Ummm"

"No hesitating"

"Green"

"huh I would have guessed Sapphire"

"Not today" she whispered through a smile. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Favorite band?"

"You'll have to narrow it to a specific genre buddy, there's just way too many"

"Fair enough…ok last band you rocked out to on you're ipod?"

"Escape the Fate"

"Interesting…I like it" I smirked

"Yeah I'm working on an acoustic version of Beautiful"

"Nice, you'll have to play it for me some time"

"If you're lucky" She teased as she took another sip of wine.

"Favorite cartoon from when we were kids?"

"Doug"

"Good show"

"Yeah I used to get up early on Saturdays and sneak down stairs but somehow they would always beat me. Charlie would be on the couch getting the tv set up and my mom would have pancakes going on the stove. Of course they were always slightly burnt. She thought she was Julia Child when really she was more like cook from the Muppets, but still they were the best."

I couldn't imagine losing my parents, especially so young. I might be great at music, but Bella is the amazing one. She practically raised herself and made it to college. She's achieved a greater accomplishment then I'll ever know.

"If you don't wanna-, I mean you don't have to talk-"

"No I want to. I'm tired of tip toeing around the subject. It's been ten years. I'm a live and I wanna live, they died and nothings gonna change that. I just have to live." I could tell that she's been acting strong and brave for everyone else's sake for the past 10 years. But underneath there was a vulnerable girl in need of love and protection. I just hope she'll let me in enough to provide that for her.

"Favorite movie?" I asked to change the subject.

"_Boondock Saints_"

"So, not the _Notebook_ then?" She laughed.

"No. I like it, but it's a bit over rated. _Boondock Saints_ has hot Irish guys running around killing off bad guys. What else could a girl ask for?"

I shook my head and laughed. Then the waiter came back with our food.

"Mushroom Ravioli" he said placing the hot plate in front of Bella and then mine in front of me.

"Thank you…so, go ahead" She dove the fork into the ravioli before lifting it slowly to her lips

"mmmm, oh my gosh that's incredible…mmm, So good"

"Good, I'm glad you like it." She ate so seductively without even trying. I found myself lost in her mmm's and awe's. And the way her lips danced over the fork. Her little pink tongue kept peeping out to lick up the sauce leaving my dick hard as a fucking rock and my food cold.

We continued eating and talking. By the time we finished eating I learned She has a wolf named Paul back in Washington. Today she wants to be a publisher, but according to her that changes more than "I change my underwear" her words not mine. Yeah, I choked on my wine when she said it, smooth. And, though she looks exactly like her mother, she has her father's demeanor and clumsiness

"I mean we're talking bull in a freakin china shop. I'm hopeless! They even named an emergency room after me back in Forks"

Oh yeah, Forks, having no other living relatives, at least non that wanted her, she moved to Forks, WA, with Phil when she was 8. How anyone could not want here was beyond my comprehension but at least living with Phil led her here to me.

We finished our wine and I paid the bill. It was discounted of course. The $150 bottle of wine was free, not that I couldn't afford it. I held my hand out to help her up from the table and held onto it as we made our way back through the restaurant.

"Gio, great as always"

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, Miss Bella. Give my best to everyone"

"I will" I called over my shoulder as I held the door open for Bella. It was only 6 o'clock. The Indian summer sun still sat in the sky giving the city a romantic glow as we made our way to my car. I opened her door and she slid in.

"So, what now Mr. Cullen"

"It's a surprise Miss Swan…If you're still up for hanging out"

"Of course" she smiled warmly.

It took us about 30 minutes to make our way back to the PDA house. I gave her free rein on my ipod as I sat in driver's seat curious as to what songs she would pick. A familiar song began to blast from the speakers and I looked down at my shirt and grinned as she began to sing along.

**(**_**The Joker**_** by the Steve Miller Band)**

"_Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah  
Some call me the gangster of love  
Some people call me Maurice  
Cause I speak of the pompitous of love_

People talk about me, baby  
Say Im doin you wrong, doin you wrong  
Well, dont you worry baby  
Dont worry  
Cause Im right here, right here, right here, right here at home"

She made it extremely difficult to watch the road as she swayed and bounced to the sexy rhythm of the music. Her tits bobbed up and down underneath her see through white blouse and she kept darting her tongue out to wet her lips as she sang. This woman was my complete undoing and she didn't even know it.

Determined to stay cool I joined her in singing along to one of the greatest classic rock songs of all time.

"_Cause I'm a picker  
I'm a grinner  
I'm a lover  
And I'm a sinner  
I play my music in the sun.  
I'm a joker  
I'm a smoker  
I'm a midnight toker  
I get my loving on the run Wooo Woooo _

_You're the cutest thing  
That I ever did see" _

I turned my head to face her and wiggled my eyebrows at her causing her to laugh hysterically while I continued to sing.

"_I really love your peaches  
Wanna shake your tree.  
a Lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time  
Ooo-eee baby, I'll sure show you a good time"_

Before long we pulled into the back lot at the PDA house and I turned off the engine.

"Cullen I've already seen the PDA house" she said giving me a skeptical look.

"Oh, well damn" I joked "…Where not going inside silly girl, we're just parking here. We have to walk into campus, do you mind?"

Bella shook her head no and bit her full bottom lip, an act that gave me a semi every time she did it. She waited for me to open her door finally getting the message that she's a beautiful woman and should be treated as such. Those etiquette classes did pay off, I'll give Esme that much.

"Come on" I said taking her hand to lead her through campus. We walked for about 10 minutes through campus before we made it to an abandoned building at the back of the school.

"Where are we?"

"You'll see" I pulled out my keys and slipped a special building key into the lock as I turned to smirk at her. Bella just quirked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"After you" I gestured and she slipped past me into the building.

"Where are we?"

"It's the old music building, before my mother donated the funds and her decorating time to build the new one. I paid off the janitors for the key. They don't really come in here anymore"

"Yeah I can see that. There's dust everywhere" she chuckled.

"Sorry"

"No, I just don't understand what we're doing in here. I mean I trust you, but I've seen enough scary movies to know this scenario all too well"

"Well" we stopped in front of a door "You said you wanted to hear me play right?"

I pushed the door open to reveal my music sanctuary. A large grand piano sat in the middle of the room with sheet music sitting in the holder. I flipped the light switch up and Bella gasped. Though not dusty, there was sheet music thrown everywhere. What can I say I've been inspired lately. Against one wall sat a cello and a violin. There was a couch that folded out into a bed and a coffee table where I did most of my writing and homework when the PDA house was too much like Animal House. There was also a fridge that sat against the back wall with a small microwave next to it. It was my home away from frat house.

Bella slowly walked in turning in a circle to look at everything.

"What is this place?"

"My escape. I can write music here, do homework, crash, whatever. The PDA house gets a little too intense sometimes you know. And my parent's estate is an hour up state so…"

"Mmm" was all she said as she made her way over to the couch to look at the music.

"No one knows about this, I mean aside from the janitors, Jasper, Alice and my cousin Rose…and I assume Emmett, he knows all" I laughed. "And now you"

"mmm" she was fixated on all of the random songs laying on the table and floor next to the couch.

I went to sit at the piano and placed my hands atop of the keys.

"Any requests?" she looked up to meet my eyes and smiled.

"Surprise me"

**(**_**Liebestraum No. 3 in A-Flat Major, Op.62: "O Lieb So Lang' Du Lieben Kannst"**_** by Franz Liszt)**

Turning back around I began to play _Liebestraum No. 3 _by Franz Liszt. It was sweet and beautifully, with intense moments, much like my Bella. Eventually she came to sit next to me at the bench. In full concentration I continued to play for her. I heard her suck in a sharp breath when my fingers danced through the ripple of notes a 1/3rd of the way through the piece. The song peacefully descended to a close and I rested my hands on the keys as we sat in silence. Bella suddenly sniffled breaking the spell. I looked over and caught her swiping tears away.

Before I knew it she grabbed my face and crashed her wet salty tear stained lips to mine.

"That was (kiss) beautiful (kiss) thank you" After the _'thank you', _the kiss lingered and I pulled her closer to me by grabbing and swinging her legs over my lap so that her feet rested on the other side of the bench. After deepening the kiss by licking her bottom lip and slipping my tongue inside of her warm and delicious mouth, I supported her back with one hand and ran my other from her delicate ankle, over her thigh and hip, up the side of her waist and breast before I finally made it up to caress her cheek.

**(**_**Careless Whispers**_** (Cover) by Seether)**

After some much welcomed, hot making out I broke the kiss with heavy breaths. Clearly unsatisfied with my gesture Bella moved to attack my neck. She licked across my collar bone causing me to involuntarily let out a soft whispered moan. My eyes rolled back when she began to suck on the hollow beneath my right ear. I needed to end this before I lifted her up to the piano and ravaged her like a sex crazed animal.

"Baby we should get going" I reluctantly said. She continued to kiss me and circle her tongue around my sensitive ear.

"We can come back whenever you want" I promised in a shaky voice. Finally she lifted her head and nodded in agreement before kissing me chastely on the lips and moving to get off of me so that we could both stand up.

"What time is it? I left my purse and phone in the car."

I pulled my cell out of my back pocket to check the time.

"8…early" I grinned, causing her to smile. "Come on beautiful"

I was too busy glancing at Bella on the walk to the building door to notice…

"It's raining"

"Hum, what?"

"It's raining" I snapped out of my Bella induced daze and looked through the square door window.

"Shit…um…should we make a run for it? I mean at least it's still warm out right?"

**(**_**Beautiful Soul**_** by Jessie Mcartney…Admit it it's perfect for this scene lmao)**

"Uhhhh" she giggled "Fuck it let's go" Bella grabbed me by the hand, threw open the doors and began to sprint with me in tow. "WOAOOP….ahahaha" she slipped and fell still holding my hand and began to laugh uncontrollably. "In all fairness I warned you about my clumsiness"

"That you did" I laughed as I held both of my hands out to her "Well were already wet so we might as well enjoy the rain and make it in one piece"

By the time we made it back to the PDA house we were dripping wet. Bella's now transparent white shirt clung to her breasts making my hard-on twitch and become impossibly tighter.

"Don't worry, it's Saturday night. Pretty much everyone is either out trying to get laid or is already in their rooms getting laid so we should be able to slip in unnoticed"

"Right, ok"

I led the way to my room as we sloshed water and dirt all over the floor and stairs. I unlocked my door and gestured for her to enter after which, I flipped on the light and closed the door behind me. A wave of nerves washed over me as I looked at a soaking wet Bella standing two feet from my bed. She sat on the couch and I made my way to the closet pulling out a dry t-shirt. Quickly I pulled my wet shirt over my head and threw the dry one on. I could feel her eyes watching as I went. Next I pulled out an old PDA rush shirt and a pair of boxers for her to change into.

"Here, um the bathroom is right there"

I pointed to a door by the closet. Having my own bathroom is one of the perks that came with the presidential room.

"Thanks" she whispered

Once the door was closed I changed my own boxers and put on a pair of sweats. When Bella emerged, the flame I had been burning for her all day finally erupted. I stalked over to her as if she were my prey. After reaching her I pushed her against the wall with my body as I crashed my lips to hers and roughly cupped her face with my hands. I pulled on her bottom lip with my teeth and deepened the kiss. It was a kiss of passion and urgency. I snapped and wanted Bella so desperately I could taste it and feel it with every inch of my body. I was drunk with lust and I loved it!

When she broke it off to catch her breath I released her face and placed my palms on the wall next to her shoulders as hers traveled down my chest to my back and finally, rested on my skin under the hem of my shirt.

"Hi" she breathed heavily with a smile

"Hi" I smirked as I lowered my head to place a soft kiss on her neck before pushing off of the wall.

"Give me your clothes and I'll throw them into the dryer with mine…Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back"

When I came back I caught her sitting on the floor going through my records.

"You have such a great collection" she said without looking up.

"Thanks" I replied squatting down beside her. But, going through records was not what I had in mind right now. I lifted myself up and held out my hand to her. She looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes and took my hand while holding a record in the other.

"Here" she whispered handing me the record. It was a live recording of _Glycerin_ by Bush. I shrugged and went to put it in the record player while she made her way over to my bed, but when I turned she hadn't sat down. We locked eyes as the song began and she chewed on her voluptuous bottom lip.

**(**_**Glycerin**_** by Bush)**

Slowly I walked towards her lost in her deep eyes. Finally making contact, I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame and lifted her to my lips. She slung her legs around me to a carrying position and I could feel her heat serge from her core straight on to my erection.

Bella moaned against my tongue when I grabbed to handfuls of her round little ass and turned us around so that I was sitting on the bed and she was straddling my lap.

Her sweet tongue continued to dart in and out of my mouth as she began to grind herself against my aching cock. Needing more contact, my hands ran from her ass, up to her back and under the hem of the large shirt I gave her to wear. In one swift movement I lifted the shirt up and over her head causing us to break the kiss. Instead of going back to her swollen lips I allowed myself to look down at her waiting breasts tempting me under the tight white lace. Unable to resist, I lowered my head and licked one long line across the top of her right breast and then gently bit and open mouthed kissed across the left. Her skin was sweet like candy and smooth and creamy like milk. Her head fell back granting me access to her long neck and delicious collarbone. I left no piece of slink untouched or unkissed as I made my back down to her waiting breasts.

When I took one nipple between my teeth through the lace Bella moaned the sweetest sound I've ever heard and pushed herself harder against my dick causing me to groan against her skin. Slowly I trailed my hands up her smooth back and with two fingers, undid her bra clasp…too far. Bella gasped and pushed her chest into mine holding her bra securely in place.

"Baby what's wrong, what happened" I asked holding my hands up and out to the side while she clung to my neck and chest. She was silent.

"Bella?…Isabella, please look at me" I quickly reached behind her and refastened the clasp. Once the bra was secure she leaned her body back and looked down.

"Look at me, please" I lifted her crimson face with my index finger forcing her to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry. I've never…what I mean is…and when I felt my bra unsnap I froze. I'm so sorry. Do you hate me?" I chuckled. My dick is a little pissed but he'll get over it.

"How could I possibly ever hate you" I said as I began to stroke her hair down her back.

"So… …" my eyes darted around the room "…you're a…"

"Virgin…God that sounds so stupid when you say it out loud" she covered her face with her hands.

"Hey…hey" I said pulling her hands from her face "What did I say about hiding? It's ok"

"No, it's really not. I mean I know you're used to girls who aren't…you know, and they know what they're doing and they're experienced and-"

"I don't care. I don't want them I want you. I wanna wait for you"

I looked her dead in her chocolate orbs as I spoke so that she knew that I meant every word of it, and I did. I had never wanted anything in my entire life as much as I wanted Bella, and if I had to wait to have her completely then I will.

It scares me how in love with her I already am. But, at the same time I feel safe and warm like she's my home, my ultimate sanctuary, better than any classroom bunker could ever be.

"Ok? Do you believe me?" She shook her head vigorously and when she stopped I placed a tender kiss on her forehead and slipped my hand through her now dry silky hair.

"Our clothes should be dry by now. I want you to stay and sleep here but you have rush in morning."

"Right" she rolled her eyes and slid off of my lap.

"At least you already know you're in, and you'll have Alice. Rush is more of a formality for you two…you ok?" I asked taking her cheeks in my hands.

"Never better" She smiled and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I didn't believe her but I decided to let go for now. She has a lot to deal with tomorrow and I wanna make it as easy for her as possible.

When I came back she was still sitting at the edge of the bed. I handed her her clothes and she pulled the blouse over her head. Instead of using the bathroom, she shimmied the skirt over the boxers and reached under to pull them down and kick them off of her toes. I watched amused as she stumbled this way and that. Bella is such an enigma to me. One minute she's sweet and innocent, the next she's a sassy little smart ass, and then two seconds latter she's a sexy vixen toying with my cocks emotions. I can't figure her out just yet and it's exciting as hell.

"Ready?" she asked snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah let's get you home." She led the way to door, but before she could turn the knob I spun her around by the waits to press her against the door.

"Hey, I meant everything I said" I leaned in millimeters from her mouth "Every word" I kissed her lips and felt her breathing quicken as I began to kiss down her jaw line

"I want you and only you" I whispered against her soft skin. She swallowed hard and nodded as I placed on last chaste kiss on her lips and backed away.

**(**_**I Think I love You**_** by The Partridge Family)**

As soon as I turned my phone back on it buzzed with a call from my increasingly annoying little sister.

"What?" I asked in a harsh tone. Bella looked at me with a questioning expression "Alice" I mouthed.

"Be nice!" she whispered after hitting me in the chest.

"Owe" I mouthed and stuck out my bottom lip in a pout as I pinched her in her side causing her to giggle.

"Yeah I'm dropping her off right now _mom_, calm the fuck down. Yes I know we have rush too…ok, OK!…bye. Hey it looks like the rain stopped."

"Yeah. What did Alice Want?"

"Oh you mean other than to be a pain in my ass? She wanted to make sure that you are on your way home because she's dying to get her hands on you and your outfit for tomorrow. After that party outfit, I don't mind my sister dressing you either" I flashed my crooked smirk and opened the car door for her. She rolled her eyes and gave a half assed laugh as she got in.

When I got back to the house I went straight to the kitchen for a snack.

"Where the fuck have you been? And what's with the fucking smile?" Jasper asked. When I walked in he was sitting on the counter enjoying a bowl of fruit loops, figures.

"Out with Bella." Was my only response as I reached for a bowl.

"Did you get any? That's your post action smile right?"

"Nope." If possible my grin became even wider as I added milk to my cereal.

"Man you've got it bad" he shook his head.

"Yup" I said taking a spoon full into my mouth "Later" I waved from behind me as I exited the kitchen.

"Whateva…later dude."

**A/N**

**The next chapter is rush! One jealous sister is not happy that Edward wants Bella. What extremes will she go through to keep them apart? And Bella needs a job, where do you think she'll end up working…hint…It won't be Starbucks, I hated working there and wouldn't wish that on anyone lol. STAY TUNED!!!!**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS!**


	5. A Job Well Done

**I don't own Twilight…**

**This chapter is a mix truth and humor…I hope you all like it!**

**Songs:**__

_**Fuck Was I**_** by Jenny Owens Young, **_**Toasted Skin**_** by The Academy Is, **_**Fade Into You **_**by Mazzy Star, **_**Summer Girls**_** by LFO, **_**Summer Boy**_** by Lady Gaga****, **_**Get Off**_** by Prince****, **_**Dreaming **_**by Blondie, **_**Gotta Be Somebody's Blues**_** by Jimmy Eat World, **_**Love Will Tear Us Apart (Cover) by**_** Fall Out Boy, **_**Darling Nikki**_** by Prince, **_**Sex On Fire**_** by Kings of Leon**

**Ch5 A Job Well Done**

**(**_**Fuck Was I**_** by Jenny Owens Young)**

I can't believe that just happened. I froze. I had the chance to do the big _IT _and I fucking froze.

"What is wrong with me?"

I smacked my hands over my eye as I walked into my dorm building.

"Thanks" I mumbled with my head down at the person holding the door open.

"Welcome…hey wait! I know you"

An unusually tall muscular naturally tan boy began walking beside me on my way to the stairwell.

"You were at that Pi Delta Alpha party on Friday night, right? Hi I'm Jake" He held his hand out in front of me causing me to jump to a stop.

**(**_**Toasted Skin**_** by The Academy Is)**

"Bella" I smiled slightly annoyed, although he was kind of cute. Unlike sexy brooding Edward, Jake had a baby face to go with his built bod. He also had dark eyes and short well kept silky black hair.

"Yeah I was there. Are you rushing or something?"

"Yup. I met the president at the party, he seems like a pretty cool guy"

I wasn't sure where Edward and I stood as far as telling anyone other than Alice about us so I left it alone.

"And Jasper and Emmett are great. I wouldn't mind having Jasper as my big bro"

"mmm" _Really kid, you're cute but I'm trying to get to my dorm_, I thought as he continued to ramble on about possibly joining PDA.

"So I assume your rushing Sigma Phi Kappa, they have the cutest girls" That was a good line, I had to give him credit and smile.

"I'm a legacy actually so I already have bid to the house"

"Oh, cool"

It was nice to finally talk to someone who has never heard of me or my parents. We stood in an awkward silence, he trying to figure out what to say next and me wanting to head up to my room.

"So I'm here on the first floor, number 107" I nodded "So I guess I'll see you around then, Bella?"

"Yeah probably" I grinned at him. "Alice Cullen and I are in 302, you should stop by sometime. Not tonight obviously but sometime"

"Um yeah, I will" I could tell he was relieved and elated by my invitation. I inwardly cringed at the thought of breaking his baby face heart if he ever asks me out.

"Ok, so I'll see you around then" I turned to head up the stairs

"Yeah see ya" he called after me before letting the stairwell door slam.

When I reached my door I heard giggls sounding from the other side. Carefully, I leaned my ear against the door to listen.

"Awe Jazz you're so sweet…(giggle) no, no I swear…Ok you can't keep bugging Rose about the pledge schedule…okay, but if we get hazed I'm blaming it on you! (giggle) I know I miss you too"

That was my cue to interrupt. I pushed the door wide open with a loud thud.

"(GASP!) Gotta go bye" she pressed end like it was the button to save planet.

"Alice Cullen you little slut! What is going on with you and Jasper?" Quickly I shut the door and ran to sit on Alice's bed.

"Wait, you change into PJ's and I'll set the mood…then we talk!"

"Deal"

I ran to my plastic dresser in the closet and pulled out my pajamas. Grabbing my shower caddy, I headed to the bathroom where I changed, brushed out my tangled hair and teeth and sprinted back to the room. I opened the door to find lit candles, emo music and the rest of the half-baked carton sitting on the floor.

"So" I brought the spoon to my lips and sucked off the ice cream. "You first"

"Ok…"

She began talking animatedly waving her hands this way and that.

"So my outfit definitely got his attention at the party. Apparently my brother was so occupied with you" I blushed and looked down into the carton "that he asked Jazz to park my car in the back. When he saw what I was wearing he refused to leave me _"alone"_ in the house with all of the guys, so he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out with him to park my car. By then that jungle shit had already started to hit, fucking James"

It was odd hearing Alice curse, but that was pretty shady of him.

"Anywho, once we were in my car he put the keys into the ignition but he didn't turn, he simply cracked the windows and turned towards me…

**(**_**Fade Into You **_**by Mazzy Star)**

**A/J Conversation**

"_God, I can't look at you! That Fucking dress is too distracting and I promised"_

"_Promised what"_ I asked completely confused

"_Look, I-, shit…What I'm trying to say is, Alice I like you. (huff/sigh) Remember when we first met and you ran out so cute and bite sized to jump on your brother? You wore the sexiest heels I've ever seen, with dark jeans and this red silk shirt with ruffled shit on it. It brought out your amazing green eyes. _

_You were only a senior in high school, fuck I felt like the biggest perv, but you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And then you opened your mouth and I hung on every wonderful word you spoke. _

_I prayed every night that you would come here for college so that I could be with you, but I promised Edward that I wouldn't touch you so…fuck! I haven't even thought about the possibility of you not feeling the same way…shit…just forget I said any of this" _

He reached for the keys and I stopped his hand by covering it with mine.

"_Fuck Edward" _I said_ "What he doesn't know won't hurt him" _and I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine for our first kiss"

"Awe, Alice that's great" I sighed

"Isn't it? He texted me while I was at the library to tell me that Edward would be out all day, so I spent the day with him at the PDA house. Not exactly magical but it was amazing spending alone time with him."

"Alone time?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her "Progress report?"

"Still in the club…technically"

"SHUT UP! And ew no thanks on the details" We both fell on the floor in laughter.

"So, you?"

I ran through the party and our first date in as much detail as possible. I figured if anyone could really give me insight into Edward it would be Alice. There was the archive room and falling asleep in his arms, followed by the hangover kit, the aquarium, dinner, music, the rain, and then…

"And when he unhooked it I froze! Alice it's not funny"

"I'm sorry honey" she took a few deep breaths to calm her laughter. "So when you say froze you mean?"

"I clung tightly to his neck and chest to keep my bra in place until he reclasped it" My face turned bright red as I lay back onto the carpet.

"Oh relax it's not the end of the world."

"I was so embarrassed. I don't even know what happened. It was just too fast you know. I mean I'm really falling for him. He's perfect, what's not to love"

"Oh he has his moments, especially when he lets you know that he knows that he's perfect…wait did you say love?" I bit my lip and nodded yes.

"I can feel myself falling for him"

"Isn't love great! I feel like I can do anything, jump off a building or-"

"Slow down pixie stick" I sat up to look at Alice who was gazing off into nothingness like a total idiot

"I said I feel like I could and no, it's fucking terrifying. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he gets tired of waiting and decides that I'm too inexperienced and that he would be better off with someone like that Lauren chick or something? I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, nobody has actually been inside of his music room. I mean, we all know that it exists and where it's located, but you're the first person he's ever let inside."

That did help, a lot actually. This new information sealed the deal on my trust in him. I know that there is still the possibility that I could get insanely hurt but I don't care. I'm in it and I want him. All of him, and soon.

*

**(**_**Summer Girls**_** by LFO)**

"_S S S with a PHI_

_PHI PHI PHI with a K_

_S with a PHI, PHI with a K_

_SIGMA PHI KAPPA!"_

"_S S S with a PHI_

_PHI PHI PHI with a K_

_S with a PHI, PHI with a K_

_SIGMA PHI KAPPA!"_

As we lined up on the steps outside of the Simga Phi Kappa house we began to hear chanting from within. There were about 60 of us standing outside waiting and then suddenly the doors opened. The sisters of Sigma Phi Kappa stood in two lines against opposing walls to form a tunnel leading into the house. They were all beautiful with perfectly done hair, matching nails and shoes and each wore a white based summer dress with various flowers. Last but not least a strand of pearls hung snug on their necks with a second chain holding a Greek letter charm laid underneath it.

"_S S S with a PHI_

_PHI PHI PHI with a K_

_S with a PHI, PHI with a K_

_SIGMA PHI KAPPA!"_

They chanted at us with a perkiness that could rival 100 Alice's. All I could think as I was ushered in and handed off to a random sister was that it was too fucking early for this shit without a cup of coffee.

"Hi I'm Katrina, but everyone calls me K"

"Bella" I smiled and she hugged me.

"Sorry we're supposed to hug. Personally I think It's a personal bubble violation but what can you do" she shrugged and chuckled. "Look, you're already in so let's just talk about real stuff."

"Um ok"

"So what do you really think about all of this?"

"Honestly, I've never really been the perky cheer type, but being here makes me feel closer to my mom you know. I feel like I owe it to her to at least try it out"

"Well, have no fear. Outside of this rush BS we're all pretty down to earth and chill. Jessica Stanley is a cheerleader all on her own, but the rest of us are just normal girls"

"Thanks"

"Sure" I wasn't sure if _'thanks'_ was really the right word, but she made me feel more at ease. For the first time I really felt like I could do this for me, like I could fit in here with the Sigma Phi Kappa girls.

The rush party lasted for about two hours. I felt like I must have talked to 200 different girls and I couldn't tell you a single one their names. Except for Rose, but this was the first time I had actually met her.

"So you're Isabella?" She asked quirking one eyebrow at me as she sized me up. I felt like a small little mouse next this blond Amazon with legs that just went on and on.

"Rosalie I presume" I tried my hardest to stand my ground like Alice told me to. She had mentioned that her cousin is a hard sell, but if she likes you you're in for life.

"Let's take a walk" she smirked.

I followed her out to the amazing backyard. To my surprise she actually wanted to talk to me about Edward. Apparently he's _"quite smitten"_ with me. I internally did a happy dance and felt as light as a feather through the rest of the day.

"So what happens now" I asked her as we headed back into the house at the end of the party.

"Well, you'll receive an invitation inviting you to another party where you will officially accept your bid and get pinned to signify your pledge to us."

"It all sounds so formal"

"Oh it is…relax, we're not gonna make you do anything accept eat pizza and cake with two-hundred other girls while you get pinned." She smiled. Looks like I was in with Rose.

"_Remember, the friends you've made here,  
Remember, when you're away,  
Remember, the fun you've had here,  
And don't forget to come back someday!"_

All of the girls began to sing after Angela, the president gave a short speech about how great it was to meet everyone blah blah blah._  
"Remember, where e'er you find us,  
Our love is always true  
For you belong to ΣФК, dear  
And ΣФК belongs to you."_

Apparently this meant that the party was over and it was time for us to leave. We walked out of the ginormas front door and watched it close again separating us from the sisters.

**(**_**Summer Boy**_** by Lady Gaga)**

Alice linked her arm through mine, and as we headed down the stairs we spotted Edward and Jasper across the street throwing the foot ball back and forth…shirtless. Of course we walked across the street to ogle our men. I mean come on if they were yours wouldn't you?

"Aren't you two supposed to be getting ready for rush?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips and one knee popped out. I just smiled and blushed like a love sick little girl when Edward's eyes met mine.

"What's it to you short stuff" Jasper replied as they walked over.

"So how was it?" Edward finally said, directing the question towards me.

"Good I guess. A bit over whelming but not as bad as I thought it would be…A lot of singing, it was weird" I chuckled.

"Yeah the girls do that. We just mingle, make a few announcements and call it a night" He said.

"Well we should get going Bella, we have to get as much studying in as possible before we start pledging"

"Right studying"

Studying, as in I study Edwards abs while Alice slips away with Jasper after their little rush event. Yes, we definitely need to get as much of that in as possible. I smiled devilishly as dirty thoughts of licking his stomach all the way down to his…filled my mind.

As if he could read my mind Edward took a step in to whisper in my ear.

"We'll be done at 9. Can I pick you up after?"

I was stunned by his close proximity and was only able to nod _yes_ in response. I vaguely felt Alice tug at my elbow to drag me off.

"What was that?" she asked as we walked through campus back to our dorm.

"Um nothing. He just said that they'll be done at 9 and he asked if he could pick me up after."

"That's great!" I didn't answer. "That is great right?"

"Ya…ya no it's great"

"What's wrong?"

"I just-, what if I freeze up again or start crying or do something else equally embarrassing?"

"Simple, you won't. Bella I get these feelings about things and I'm never wrong and I feel that you two are meant for each other and that everything will fall into place…besides you know what to expect now. You were just caught off guard last time but this time you'll be ready." She said it all so matter factly like there wasn't a doubt in her mind about us.

"I hope you're right"

"Well just remember, you have to be home by five tomorrow night. The Sig Kapps are supposed to stop by with our bids sometime between 5:30 and 7pm."

*

_**(Get Off**_** by Prince)**

I tried to focus on the Odyssey, really I tried but every word I read somehow led me back to Edward. Edward and his amazing back muscles that flexed and twitched as he changed shirts. The feel of his throbbing erection beneath my hot wet core. And, the way my skin tingled under each delicious kiss. Fuck now I'm sopping wet between my legs and it's only 7 o'clock. Shower, I should take a shower.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower"

"You go do that" I didn't appreciate the smirk on the little pixies face.

"What?"

"Nothing, if you're mind is anywhere near the gutter that mine is in, you better make sure it's a cold one" How does she always know.

When I came back there was an outfit laid out on the bed. A blue sapphire lace panty set with a matching blue tank top, a white cardigan and a pair of skinny jeans.

"_Thanks Alice_" I said in a singsong way.

I had to hand it to her, she knew what she was doing in the fashion department. Even Edward admitted that he wasn't opposed to Alice dressing me, and if it makes him happy then I'm down for whatever the little fairy pulls out the closet.

"What can I say, you'd still be single without me"

"Alice I'm still single. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You're brother and I have no commitment to each other."

"Yet"

I rolled my eyes as I slipped the underwear on under my towel. I got used to being in my underwear in high school gym, but nakedness is a totally different story. Finally I removed the towel and Alice gasped.

"Wow hot momma!"

"What?"

"Um blue is definitely your color" I blushed and quickly put the rest of the outfit on.

"OO-OO let me straighten your hair!"

"Um I don't know" I've never done anything but blow dry my wavy hair.

"Oh please…It'll look great with the way it's cut"

By now she was jumping foot to foot like she had to pee really badly, with her hands clasped together as she turned on the full force of her large puppy dog eyes and annoying pout.

"Fine…I am you're Bella Barbie" I huffed sitting on the stool at her makeshift vanity station.

When she was done with my hair and make-up, yeah she talked me into make-up too, I didn't recognize myself. My face resembled a porcelain doll, I didn't care for it much, but my hair was fan-frickin-tastic! I ran my hands through it over and over. Every strand was so shiny and silky, I couldn't believe it was mine.

"Alice you're a genius"

"I know" By the time she finished it was 9:05 and our phones buzzed at the same time.

"What does yours say?" she asked.

"Just finished, be there in 5…U?"

"E on his way 4B, will leave when they get back 2house"

"Just keep it on your side of the room" I joked.

"Hey in the heat of passion anything is possible" I glared at her "ok, ok I'll keep it to my side"

_Knock knock knock_

"Shit what do I do?" I whispered panicking

"Answer the door" Alice whispered back smiling.

"Right"

When I clutched the knob and turned, there he was, hot fucking crooked smirk and all. He had on a Black PDA embroidered polo shirt with a white T underneath, a pair of kakis, and (sigh) his chucks that he wore so f*ing well.

**(**_**Dreaming **_**by Blondie)**

"Hey" His velvet voice rang in my ears clear as a bell.

"Hi" I replied looking down at my feet as the bright red blush swept across my face.

"Remember Cinderella curfew's tomorrow night at 5"

"Don't worry she'll be here" He grabbed my hand as he spoke over his shoulder already heading down the hall.

When we reached the lobby he finally pulled me in for a kiss. It was sweet with a sense of urgency and lust.

"Hi" he smiled pressing his forehead to mine. "Sorry I couldn't wait any longer"

"No need to apologize" I chuckled. He began to walk backwards and before I realized what was about to happen it already had…

"Omf, sor- hey Jake! You live in this building?"

"Um ya, I'm a freshman" Jacob, or _'Jake'_ met my eyes as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Bella, this is Jake, one of our new pledges"

"Oh well, congratulations. Jake" We both started laughing like we shared some sort of long standing inside joke.

"Right, well, see you tomorrow Jake" Edward furrowed his brow in confusion as he threw his arm over my shoulder and walked me out of the building.

"Ok, what did I miss?"

"It's nothing really, we just had already met"

"Oh, well good. I want you to have the full pledging experience you know." He opened the car door for me and brushed a strand of straight hair from my face.

"That includes making friends with other freshman and newbies. I don't want to stand in the way of you pledging"

He was so sweet and caring. I pecked him on the lips and slipped into the passenger seat.

*

The place was buzzing with people when we pulled into the back lot of the fraternity house.

"Edward, are you sure that it's ok that I'm here. I mean I-"

"Yes…One I'm the president. And 2, it's not the walk of shame if I take you class in the morning. Now, come on beautiful" I sighed skeptically and waited for him to open my door.

On the way to his room we passed Rosalie, that Lauren girl and some other girl with strawberry blond hair, huge boobs and perfect make-up…hell, she had perfect everything. I vaguely recognized her face from the sea of hair and lashes at the rush party but I couldn't tell you her name. I smiled and waved as we passed but they ignored me. Even Rosalie looked the other way.

"Well that was weird." I frowned.

"You know they can't talk to you until they hand you your bid. Panhellenic rules" he smiled and rubbed his index finger along my pouty lip.

"I do now" I smiled relived that it wasn't me.

**(**_**Gotta Be Somebody's Blues**_** by Jimmy Eat World)**

Once in his room I was quickly swirled around to be pressed up against the now closed door. His hands slipped up my sides to come up and around my shoulders pushing the white cardigan down my arms as he went. All the while, his tongue wrestling mine for dominance in our feverish kissing.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked with his tongue still in my mouth. He tasted amazing, like honey, salt and a hint of vodka. I was drunk just thinking about it.

"Anything" I whispered under the kiss. He slowed our kissing until he pulled back just enough to look into my hooded eyes.

"Wash your face. Alice has you all painted up and I just wanna see you" I chuckled. Wow, great minds…

"Yeah, it's a bit much right?" we both laughed as he ran his hand through my straight silky hair and bent his head to kiss the hallow beneath my ear before whispering

"But the hair is fucking sexy" he pulled gently on sexy and I swear I almost came right there standing against the door. I let out a soft moan. Edward pushed away from the door but I was temporarily paralyzed from his heated words and needed a moment.

"Bella?" he asked in an _earth to Bella_ sort of tone.

"Hum….o…what?...face…right, I'll be right back"

"You can help yourself to anything in the closet if you wanna change" He half laughed half spoke as he flipped through his itunes searching for something to put on.

By now I was in definite need of splashing cold water on my face. After choosing the button down he wore to the party, because it smelled deliciously like him, and a pair of boxers I washed my face and changed my clothes. When I came out a cover of _Love Will Tear Us Apart_ was playing from his computer.

"This is a good song"

"Ya- uh" His voice cracked.

"What?"

"Nothing" he smirked "Come here"

I blushed as I realized he was stunned by what I chose to wear. As I walked his eyes hungrily roamed over my body. Alice was right, my nerves had been replaced by a lustful fire burning deep in the pit of my stomach. Instead of sitting next him I went straight for the straddle and his already hard little friend welcomed me with open arms.

I could tell he was trying to take his time and go slow but new Bella was having nothing to do with that. I wanted him so bad I could taste it. Literally, I licked up his neck to his jaw line before returning to his soft full lips and attacking with force.

With shaky hands I unbuttoned the 3 buttons that remained until the shirt was opened and I was able to shrug out of it. I could feel his erection twitching underneath my heat, but for some reason he refused to move his hands away from my hair. Fine, I'll drive this train tonight. I reached behind me to unhook my bra and was stopped but by his hands covering mine.

"Bella" he growled

"What?" I continued to kiss a trial up his jaw to his ear.

"Hey hey, baby slow down. We don't have to do this tonight. You don't have to prove anything to me"

I don't have to what? Great I did more damage than I thought last night. He probably went and got his fill from that Lauren, so now he doesn't want or need me in that way. What the hell?! A feeling of rejection and regret washed over me as I pushed myself off of him and searched for the clothes that I came over in.

"What? What did I say?...What are you doing?"

"Um…leaving, where's my- there it is"

"No you're not"

"Ya, I am" He grabbed me by the waist from behind. By now my stupid tears of embarrassment were streaming down my face.

"Come sit please…talk to me" he placed a gentle kiss at the back of neck underneath my hair. Of course I melted in his arms and allowed him to drag me back to the stupid bed. Edward swiped my tears away before speaking.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's stupid"

"It can't be that stupid if you're crying"

"It's just, I mean I understand. It hurts but if I were you I probably wouldn't want the virgin who freezes about her bra coming off either. I get it. I just…can I go now?"

"That's what this is about?" he laughed "You think I don't want you, that I'm no longer interested or attracted to you?"

"Well isn't that the case?"

"AHHH" he fake screamed as he rubbed his eyes with his hands in frustration.

"You know for someone so incredibly smart and beautiful, you're really quite dense"

"Excuse me?" I furrowed my brow angrily…he just insulted me. WTF?

"I told you last night that I want you and only you and I meant it. I wanna wait for you, you are worth waiting for. And I wanna wait for you to be ready, not because you're using me to try and prove something."

He leaned in and kissed my forehead while I let his words sink in. While I love his honest and sincerity, I'm not that fragile and would like to get something's taken care of even if we're not actually having sex yet.

"Edward?"

"Hum"

"Thank you" I kissed him as I crawled back over to straddle his lap. "Now can you do something for me?"

**(**_**Darling Nikki**_** by Prince)**

"Anything" he smiled as he ran his hands lazily up and down my arms.

"I'm not glass" I said as I lowered my lips to kiss his Adams apple. I felt him let out a soft moan while my lips lingered on his skin.

"I won't break" I trailed my hands down his stomach to hook under his shirt and lift it over his head.

"And I have needs" I whispered against his skin as I began to kiss my way down his perfect abs. When I couldn't bend anymore I slid down to nestle myself in between his legs.

"Wha-"

"And I know that you have needs too" I licked my lips seductively and looked up from underneath my lashes as I hooked my fingers into his pajama pants & boxer briefs and tugged until he lifted his hips to assist me. His cock stood tall and firm before me. I teased it by scratching my nails up and down his inner thighs relishing in his squirmy response.

"Bella you don-"before he could protest any further I plunged his long thick dick down my throat.

"Shit!"

Yeah, _"shit"_ was right! He was huge. My throat kept wanting to push him out but my hormones wanted to suck him in. This was nothing like what I've seen in movies or when Alice and I googled blowjobs off the internet.

I was trying to remember everything I read…relax my throat, no biting, what was the other thing? HUM right hum, hummer, haha. I began to hum _Dream A Little Dream_ as I worked the head against the back of my throat. Why that particular song I have no idea, it just came to my head.

"Oh my…gna, fuck please keep doing that"

I used my tongue to apply pressure on the underside of his shaft. Now I know _"they"_ said no biting but a little teeth can't hurt right? I gently grazed his pretty dick with my teeth as I slowly worked my way from the base to the tip. And a pretty dick it was, all thick, long, and hard, better than any I've seen on TV or online.

Edward fisted his hand into my hair to push me back down. Now, to the untrained eye this would be offensive, but someone who has researched the subject would know that this is considered to be the ultimate sign of a blow-job well done.

The final trick up my sleeve, which sent him over the edge was stroking the base with one hand, cupping his cute balls (normally disgusting, but on this boy everything is cute) and working the tip with my tongue all while humming.

"I'm- fuck Bell, I'm gonna…shit…watch out"

"mm" I held him in place. I read conflicting reviews on swallowing cum. Some say it's gross, a salty and warm goo slipping down your throat like you're swallowing a huge glass of someone else's snot. Others say it's delicious…I would like to judge for myself and I figure there's no better time than the present.

"Fuck Bella Fuck-shit" He shot down my throat. Warm, and salty, a little gooey, but not half bad. Certainly not horrible, it was…kind of hot actually. I sucked up to the tip and licked him clean before I sat back on my heels and whipped my mouth.

It hit me, I just gave my first blow job…I just gave my first blow job…FUCK, say something. He's too quiet. God I hope that I wasn't horrible. Who am I kidding? It was horrible I know it was, that's why he's so quiet. He's trying to figure out how to get rid of me with the least amount of drama possible.

Five minutes later…at least it felt like 5, it could have been 10 but probably 1, Edward continued to lie on the bed with his feet flat on the floor. He pulled at his hair with his long musical fingers with his eyes closed and heavy breathing. While I sat Indian style on the floor waiting.

"Soooo…" he finally said. "That was…wow"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really sure and-" he sat up and looked at me in confusion but waited for me to continue

"I mean that was the first time I've ever, you know, and I'm sorry if I-"

"Wait" he interrupted my embarrassed rambling. I looked down into my lap to hide my crimson face.

"You've never…Bella" He pulled his sweatpants back on as he stood up and held his hands out for me to grab onto to lift myself up from the floor.

"That was incredible!"

Closing the gap between us he kissed me hard and greedily. This kiss wasn't slow and tender like before. It was full of lust and need as his tongue pushed its way into my welcoming mouth. His urgent hands slid up my sides stopping to lift me up from underneath my arms. I wrapped my legs around him and he carried me to the bed, our lips never breaking apart.

I felt my head hit the pillow as he gently laid me down on the bed.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I don't want you to feel like you have to-"

"I wanted to."

He hovered over me running his fingers through my hair, contemplating something in his pretty little Edward head. Suddenly his apple green eyes darkened to a lusty emerald as his face reflected a mind made up.

**(**_**Sex On Fire**_** by Kings of Leon)**

"Well I've been waiting to do this" He began licking and sucking on my neck as his hand trailed down my body, past my belly button, and continuing south until he reached the heat radiating from between my legs.

Slipping one finger under the hem of the boxers and my panties he stroked up between my wet folds.

"Ohah" I moaned unable to decide if I wanted to "oh" or "ah" so it came out as mix of both.

"God, you're so fucking wet" he growled huskily in my ear before beginning a slow and deliberate trail of open mouthed kisses down my body.

This is happening. He's really gonna…and I'm gonna let him…I think…

**A/N**

**So yeah! Lol I tried to make her first time giving head as realistic as possible. I hope everyone appreciates it. Sex isn't always roses and candles, the first few tries are usually disastrous, funny, and/or extremely awkward so…And in college foreplay and oral happen pretty quickly, but don't expect them to have sex anytime soon…As always REVIEW!!!!!!! And thanks for reading!**


	6. It's Bella Not Vivian

**I don't own twilight…**

**Here's the next one, I hope you all like it. If you don't know about Edward and Vivian then you need to stop what you're doing right now and go rent Pretty Woman…and shame on you for not knowing lol.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

_**Sex On Fire**_** by Kings of Leon, **_**Honey And The Moon**_** by Joseph Arthur, **_**Where The Lines Overlap **_**by Paramore, **_**Situations**_** by Escape the Fate, **_**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**_** by Taylor Swift, **_**Today**_** by The Smashing Pumpkins, **_**Les Artistes**_** by Santogold, **_**Playground Love**_** by Air**

**Ch 6: It's Bella not Vivian**

**(**_**Sex On Fire**_** by Kings of Leon)**

"Well I've been waiting to do this"

I began licking and sucking on her neck as my hands trailed down her body, past her belly button, and continuing south until I reached the heat radiating from between her creamy thighs. Slipping one finger underneath the hem of the boxers and her panties I stroked up between her wet warm folds.

"Ohah" She monad. It was a sexy throaty sound.

"God, you're so fucking wet" I growled huskily in her ear before beginning a slow and deliberate trail of open mouthed kisses down her body.

Her flat stomach was smooth and soft and when I dipped my tongue into her sweet little belly button she whimpered

"mmmoh"

Not ready to devour her yet, I kissed my way back up to her tantalizing peeks and took the left one into my mouth while my hand pinched and pulled on the right. She arched her back pushing further into my grasp and moaning at each pass of my tongue sweeping across her now very erect nipples.

"Please, more" she desperately whispered.

Finally deciding to give her more, I descended back down her body and ran my tongue under the waistband of my boxers. Her hips jerked in response and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit against her skin. Hooking my fingers into the elastic I tugged the material down her legs, throwing it behind me once I managed to wiggle it off of her last perfect toe.

Leaning in I ran my nose and lips up her inner thigh until I reached her center, my final destination.

"Edward" she moaned. "Edward I-"

"Shhh baby, just relax"

She listened and I felt her body relax beneath me. I slipped one finger inside of her tight warm pussy causing her to cry out. She felt amazing. I wanted to give Bella as much time as she needed but I'd be lying if I didn't say I couldn't wait to burry my cock inside of her.

"Oh Edward oh my"

I added a second finger and continued pumping her while I stuck my tongue out and began to tease and suck on her sensitive nerves.

She tasted fucking amazing. It was something that could only be described as Bella. I felt her inner walls was begin to quiver around my fingers, she was getting close. I applied more pressure to her throbbing clit and curved my fingers to hit her sweet spot. A second later her hot little pussy clamped down onto my fingers like a bear trap and her sweet juices spilled all over my hand.

"Fucking incredible" I whispered as I placed soft kisses on her inner thighs.

When I glanced up she was panting with her eyes closed and her fingers still fisted tightly into the sheets. Still kneeling between her beautiful legs I pulled my shirt over my head and tugged my pajama pants down leaving only boxers on. Her body began to relax and she opened her big brown hooded eyes to look at me.

**(**_**Honey And The Moon**_** by Joseph Arthur)**

"Sleep?" I asked smirking at her. Bella blushed a deep crimson and nodded pulling her full bottom lip between her teeth. She looked down slightly and if it was even possible, the crimson blush deepened further when she realized that she was still naked. Good, I wanted her to stay that way. I wanted to feel her whole body pressed against mine. For days I'd been saying how great she is and how special she is, but for the first time those feelings really sunk in.

Bella was lying out in front of me, naked, exposed, and vulnerable. She was so beautiful. My heart tightened and it hurt to look at her. Not in a pained way but in the way that you know nothing will ever be greater than this moment here right in front of you, and if it were to disappear you'd be lost doomed to wander the earth soulless forever.

Fuck, where is this all coming from. Let's be honest I've only known the girl for a little over a week. Was it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly?

If I was really being honest with myself I would say I loved her from the moment I saw her that first day of class, but seeing as how I'm not ready to face that yet I'm just gonna push those feelings down for the time being and enjoy the moments I have with her right now, because again being honest, there's no way that she could possible love me yet…at least not as much as I am already in love with her.

Shaking my thoughts away I jumped onto the bed landing with a thud right next her. She giggled, such an amazing sound, while I reached for the blankets at the foot of the bed. Simultaneously, I tugged the blankets up and pulled my Bella in towards my chest. She snuggled into me and I tightened my grip around her waist and kissed the top of her head. Perfume au Bella surged up my nostrils giving me the most delicious high.

"Edward?" she asked sleepily.

"Mm just sleep Bella, we'll talk tomorrow"

"K" she slurred. Moments later I felt Bella's breathing even out into a soft purr as she fell asleep nestled in my arms. I followed soon after still in slight disbelief that this perfect creature was lying naked next to me in my bed.

*****

**(**_**Where The Lines Overlap **_**by Paramore (from their **_**Brand New Eyes**_** album, it's Forkin Amazing! Everyone needs to itunes their album ASAP!!!!))**

"Hi welcome to Starbucks what can get you this morning?"

"Um hi, let me get a Venti drip no room and a triple Venti latte, extra foam, please" Bella gave me a quizzical look when I ordered our coffee. Her cute little raised eyebrow asked _'how'd you know'_

"Alice" I shrugged. My sister loves to text randomness about anything and everything. Really it's fucking annoying, that is until she started texting me interesting tidbits about Bella.

"Oh" she smiled. I pulled her into me and kissed the top of her head as we waited for our order.

"Venti drip no room and a triple venti latte extra foam for the cute guy in the hat"

"Jen you know my name, I'm here every morning" I winked at Jen the Manager. She's been my Starbucks girl since I first stumbled in here lost as a freshman.

I handed Bell her drink and gave her a wink as I took a sip of my coffee and opened the door for her.

"Who-"

"Jealous?"

"Nope"

"Liar…" I smirked "Jen's been the manager since I was a freshman we go way back. I use to study here before I found my music room" She puckered her lips and nodded in understanding. God I want to push her up against a wall and suck on those animated lips.

I grabbed her hand and we continued on towards our Classical lit class together. I stole a glance at her as we walked and I noticed her eyebrows knitted together like she was trying to figure out trigonometry.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hum, what?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" I repeated

"Wow people really say that?" she chuckled dryly "I was just going over my bank account and my expenses. I really need to find a job soon."

"Don't worry Bella I'll help you-"

"Woa, hold on a second" she dropped my hand and stopped dead in her tracks "Edward I'm not some poor damsel who needs some guy to swoop in and bail her out. And your name might be Edward but the last time I checked I'm not Vivian so… _(sigh) _Look I know you guys have money and you and you're sister like caring for the needy and that's great, but I can take care of myself. I like to work. There's nothing wrong with working"

"Are you finished?" she nodded _yes._ "Bella, I was gonna say I'll help you look. I don't want you getting a job at someplace where you'd have to wear booty shorts and a bra, or one that leaves you with no time to study…or be with me" I flashed her my award winning Edward Cullen smile.

"Oh"

Her face turned bright tomato read with embarrassment as she realized that she completely misjudged me.

"Now can we continue on to class, I'd rather not be late" I placed a kiss on her forehead and one on her heated cheek before I grabbed her hand again and we continued on our way.

"So where am I supposed to sit?" she asked nervously when we approached our class.

"Well I was hoping that we could sit together. Since you can't socialize with the girls till tonight we can just sit off to the side where you've been sitting…relax" I whispered in her ear, placing my hand on the small of her back to guide her into the room.

Emmett and my other stupid fraternity brothers whistled and cat called at us when we sauntered in and crossed the room to Bella's regular seat.

**(**_**Situations**_** by Escape the Fate)**

"Fuck off Emmett and his merry band of twats" I glared back at them as we took our seats.

"Ouch! So touchy for someone who just got-"

"Emmett McCarty I swear to God!"

"What'd I say?" he shrugged and held his hands up innocently "hiya Bells"

"Hi Emmett" Bella yelled without looking, as she slunk down in her seat covering her face with her outside hand while leaning the other side in towards my chest.

"Don't worry" I wrapped my arm protectively around her "He'll get it latter"

The girls didn't seem to be as enthused by our new development as my brothers were…scratch that Lauren wasn't enthused as she glared daggers into the side of my head. Angela on the other smiled warmly at us before taking her seat.

Bella was so cute the way she pulled out her note book and pen along with a worn out used copy of _Catcher In The Rye_.

"You're not gonna take notes?" she asked me with wide shocked eyes.

"Nope I keep it all up here" I tapped the side of head causing her to roll her eyes.

Fuck that, my focus and attention goes to my pre med classes. This electives bullshit can kiss my ass. Besides I have 8 other people who would be more than willing to share their notes with me if I ever _really_ needed them.

"Whatever" she sighed leaning into my side and propping her outside leg up onto the seat so that her knee was pooped up. All I could think of at that moment was how the position opened her up just enough for me to slip my hand down into naughty time territory.

The class passed agonizingly slow. All I wanted to do was touch her,kiss her, and fondle her, but she kept slapping my hand away. She was so adorable when she pretended to be irritated.

Every time I would look at her she seemed to be desperately trying to stifle a giggle as my hand wandered. And every time I began to make some progress with my ministrations she would slap my hand and whisper "Edward pay attention"

"I'm bored" I finally whispered back "I'd rather pay attention to you"

She of course blushed that beautiful Isabella blush and continued to diligently scribble down useless notes. What she sees in this garbage of a major I'll never know.

"Ok class see you all on Wednesday"

"Fucking finally" I breathed out.

"What?"

"Nothing, you ready? You don't have class again for an hour right?"

"Right" she smiled as I took her bag from her and ushered her down the stairs.

"So, you hungry?"

**(**_**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**_** by Taylor Swift)**

"Sure, I guess" she frowned.

Maybe she wanted to be alone. Fuck Edward you just met her last week don't fucking smother the girl. I couldn't help it. I wanted to spend every waking minuet with her. I know it's too soon but I've never felt this way about anyone.

"What's wrong?" I asked holding my breath in anticipation of the _'gentile let down'_

"Nothing, it's just, I wasn't kidding about my budget. Between setting aside a huge check for pledging and books and now I hear I'm gonna have get two different formal gowns and-"

"Bella, Bella calm down" she was on the verge of her first freshman year breakdown.

"First of all, I told you Saturday that when your with me I pay and that's because I'm seeing you, and that's how my mother raised me. Second we'll find you a job" I kissed her forehead and felt the tension leave her as she slackened under my embrace. "and as for dresses, between my cousin Rose and Alice's collection of unworn dresses I think you'll be ok. Besides you could go in a garbage bag and still be the most beautiful woman there" She rolled her eyes at my cheese and laughed.

"Thanks"

"Anytime. So, lunch! I think we'll go to the New Moon. It's this bar restaurant club place everyone hangs out at. The food is surprisingly really good for a college hang out. The guy who owns it is an alumnus of the school"

"Sounds good"

"Hey" I stopped walking and looked her in the eyes "no more stressing, everything will work out I promise" I promise? Could I promise? It sounded good.

I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. I wanted to make all of her worries disappear. I mean hasn't she been through enough? She thinks she can take care of herself and on some level she can, but I can see that she's vulnerable. Bella Swan is not the tough girl that she likes to think she is.

Fifteen minutes later we were seated and waiting for order to arrive.

**(**_**Today**_** by The Smashing Pumpkins (playing in the background))**

"So, honestly, how was rush?" She scrunched her nose and made a face.

"It was…interesting. I mean at first the whole idea was very overwhelming. I'm not exactly the raw-raw, dress wearing, n*sync listening to type. But once I was there and I started talking to different girls I realized how diverse everyone is…I don't know, it started as something I was doing just for my mom, you know to be closer to her, but now I feel like I'm doing it for myself. Because _I_ want to."

I loved listening to and watching Bella talk. She was so animated. Her hands would take on a life of their own, not as crazy as my sister Alice though. Bella was more subtle and natural but still animated. Her face was full of expression and her eyes would twinkle and darken to fit the mood of the subject.

"What were they like? You parents, I mean. I've heard so many stories but what were they like to you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's ok. Actually no one's ever asked me about my memories before. People are always so intent on sharing theirs with me."

She was quiet for a moment like she was trying to figure out where to start as she add more of the salt & pepper mix to her fries. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"Every year for my birthday Rene would bake 2 cakes." She giggled as she stared past me into some distant childhood memory. "Cake was one of three things she actually made well. Anyway, she would make a big one for my party that night and a smaller one for just me and her. She would wake me up in the morning and we would eat the first cake for breakfast and then I'd go to school and come home to a huge party with a grand cake for everyone. And there was no such thing as celebrating on the weekend or the next night _'birthdays are just that, the day you were born'_ she said, so no matter what day it fell on…even Friday the 13th, we always celebrated that day"

"That sounds…wonderful"

I couldn't think of another word to describe how perfect and how Bella that story sounded. Her parents might have died when she was 8 but they certainly left their mark on her and for that I thank them because Bella is perfect.

"It was" she smiled snapping her attention back to me and the present.

"So the 13th, you're birthday falls on the 13th?"

"Yeah" she blushed and cleared her throat. "Um September 13th, it's in two weeks actually"

"Really? Well, we'll have to do something about that"

"Please don't, I don't" she shook her head vigorously with a look of pure terror written on her face.

"Bella be reasonable. Think about Alice, she'll be crushed if you just let your birthday pass her by. Besides you only turn 19 once"

"18"

"What"

"I'll be 18 I started early not late" Oh. She looked down embarrassed. It took me all of 2 seconds to get over the shock of her age. I'm a perv I admit it but just try and get me to give her up. Every moment I spend with Bella pulls me deeper down the rabbit whole. She's like heroin, I tried her once and I was hooked.

"All the more reason to celebrate. Come on, I'll be right beside you through whatever ridiculous crap my sister plans. I promise." Again with the fucking promises. I just couldn't say no to her. I had to make everything ok and safe.

**(**_**Les Artistes**_** by Santogold)**

She took one last sip of her coke before looking at the time.

"I gotta get to class" she pouted.

"Hey I'm not forcing you to go" I laughed at her puppy dog face. She rolled her eyes.

"As charming as you are Edward Cullen, you're not gonna kill my academics"

"So you think I'm charming" I smirked as I stood grabbing her bag for her.

"Shut up, you know you're charming. Thanks for lunch, you're right the food was good"

"I usually am" she quirked her eyebrow and laughed.

I love it when she gets sassy with me. She turned to walk away from me but I grabbed her hand and spun her in to face me before she had the chance to get far.

"Were you trying to walk away from me Miss Swan?"

My lips were a millimeter away from hers as I spoke turning the full intensity of my brooding eyes on her. I felt her breath hitch as she struggled to regain control.

"I'm not afraid of you Mr. Cullen"

I flashed a grin and focused on the plump bottom lip that she nervously pulled between her teeth. She was expecting me to kiss her so instead I bent my head a placed my lips to ear to whisper…

"You really shouldn't have said that."

After, I bit down gently on her neck and placed a soft kiss on top of where I bit. Goose bumps sprouted up on her arms under my hands and I felt her shiver slightly. I chuckled at her stunned state as I leaned back to look at her.

"I believe you have class right?"

"Um…um…I um"

"Bella?"

"Right class, I have to go to class right?" She snapped out of her stupor and took her bag from my hand.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you"

"Ok" she smiled "bye"

Bell stood on her tip toes and kissed my check tenderly before turning and walking out of New Moon.

**BPOV**

**(**_**Playground Love**_** by Air)**

_Every time he touched me it left a trail of fire on my skin._

"_Bella I want you. I need to be inside of you"_

_My knees trembled and my heart fluttered at his words. Unable to speak I bit my bottom lip and nodded _'yes'_. I needed him too. The room was quiet. The only sounds were our feverish kisses. Edward lifted me so that I was sitting on his piano keys. My ass plunked out a tune that could only be described as sex. _

_As he devoured my neck his skilled hands slid up my thighs until they reached the apex of my womanhood. Edward took one long finger and stroked up my slit sending a shiver down my spine._

"_Uh fuck Edward" _

_I whimpered pulling his lips back into mine. Our tongues battled and he slipped his fingers into the waistband of my silk panties. He tugged on them until they where past my knees after which the panties easily slid down my calves and I kicked them off of my toes. I now sat in a skirt with my bare ass and wet core on the very keys Edward plays every day. _

_My hand slid down his chest to the hem of his grey t-shirt and I quickly yanked it up and over his head. Edward flashed me his overly confident crooked grin which sent a fresh wave of arousal to my center. _

_(POP!)_

_The buttons of my button down shirt went flying when Edward impatiently ripped it open. I withered under his touch when he pulled my breasts from their cups and began needed and sucking on my erect flesh._

"_Edward, Edward I need to feel you" _

_My hands traveled down his smooth rock solid pecks until I reached the soft trail of hair just bellow his belly button. I growled at the sensation of the soft hair beneath my finger as I arched my chest further into his mouth and hands. _

_Finally I reached his jeans button. It popped open with ease and using my feet I was able to maneuver them down to his ankles. _

_I took Edwards rock hard dick into my hand and began stroking up and down his length. _

"_Fuck baby"he growled as his head fell back and I lowered my lips to his inviting neck. With each tug his hips plunged harder to meet my hand. _

"_I want you inside of me now!" I said seductively causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure. _

"_Are you still nice and wet for me?" I cried out when he pumped one, now two fingers in and out of my tight wet slit. His thumb met my throbbing clit and my head fell back in ecstasy _

"_Oh yeah Edward, mmm more"_

"_You want more he growled tugging my head to the side by my hair. "Answer me Isabella"_

"_Please more"_

" So, that's 5000 words on the current situation in France between the Muslims and the French natives due the day of the midterm. Any Questions…Miss Swan"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Any questions about the paper that's due next month?"

"Oh, um no sorry, thanks" Fuck that was embarrassing. I hope I was just day dreaming and not actually sleeping because I tend to talk in my sleep…shit shit shit!

"That's it for today people see you all Wednesday. Isabella may I have a word"

"Professor?"

"Laurent, it's ok to call me Laurent. Isabella you were clearly somewhere else today, is everything ok?" he asked in a French accent as he sat back in the chair at the desk in the front of the room.

"Yup never better" I chirped trying to over compensate.

"Good glad to hear it, please show up for class from now on, or don't bother coming at all"

Shit that was harsh. Stupid, sexy, fucking hot, Edward Cullen this so all your fault.

"Yes pro- Laurent, no problem" I smiled sweetly, at least I hope it was sweetly.

"Isabella you're a very smart girl" he placed his hand on my arm and squeezed. "If there is anything you ever need please let me know"

I'm sure this was all in my head but something felt off about the way he touched my arm and spoke to me. Creepy, a shiver ran down my spine but not in the same way as when Edward touched me. This shiver was more of a self preservation, time to bolt, kind of shiver.

"Um thank you, I guess…I'll see you Wednesday" I said in a shaky voice as I backed away towards the door. _Owe! _"Ohp…desk" I laughed nervously before turning around and finally making it out of the door. Once I was out of the building I leaned against the wall and let out the breath I was holding through the entire confrontation.

"Wow…I need a drink"

_Beep beep beep_

_Alice: Where ru? Home now! Its almost 5 n I have news_

_B: b there soon! Latte then straight home_

_Alice: Fine. HURRY!_

**All good things must come to an end. Maybe not in the next chapter or the one after that, but soon, very soon *evil laugh***

**Hope everyone liked it…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE BY SENDING ME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANKS!**


	7. A Bit Pervy

**I don't own Twilight…**

**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry it has taken me so long to update. My life has been totes bananas lately. My boyfriend still lives in LA (300mi from the bay area where I'm at) so there's that stress, plus I started a new job but was so behind on my student loans that I'm still playing catch up with my bills, and it's the Holiday season which means work is more bananas than usual. Long story short I've been having a time, but I'm back on a roll so be expecting many updates very soon : )**

**If you like the all Human stories please check out my other story called **_**"It's About"**_** I also have a bunch of great ones on my favorite stories list (they're a guilty pleasure lol) **

**I 3 my Bestie…Only one more week people! I can't fucking believe it's finally here! I feel like I've been holding my breath for the past year and in one more week I'll be able to breathe again.**

**Songs for this chapter: **_**Time After Time**_** (cover) by Quietdrive, Take Me Off by The Donnas, **_**American Woman**_** (cover) by Lenny Kravitz, **_**Melt With You**_** by Modern English, **_**Let It Rain**_** by Ok Go, **_**Smile Like You Mean It**_** by The Killers, **_**Semi-Charmed Life**_** by Third Eye Blind, **_**Popular**_** by The Veronicas**

**PLEASE take the time to review, thanks : )**

**Ch 7: A Bit Pervy**

"Alright ladies! Congratulations, you are all here because you have been chosen to be members of the Sigma Phi Kappa fall pledge class. The blindfolds are a chapter tradition that dates back to the first pledge class. This, ladies, is an exercise in trust. On my count of 3 you will take a step off of the platform you are now standing on to signify your acceptance of your bid and to solidify your trust in our sisterhood. If you choose not to take the step, you will deny your bid and never hear from us again. Any questions? Seeing none, 1…2…3!"

"WOOOOOO!!!!!"

Jello….Jello? I felt soft Jello squish under my feet and in between my toes.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Now for the more serious stuff…"

**(**_**Time After Time**_** (cover) by Quietdrive)**

Alice was the first to get her pledge pin. Angela stepped in front of her and placed the tiny pin over her heart before asking her to formally accept the pin and Angela herself as her big sis. Big sis. I wonder who mine will...Rosalie stepped in front of me and placed my pin over my heart.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan accept this pin as a symbol of your pledgeship, loyalty and love for the Sigma Phi Kappa sisterhood?"

"Yes"

I felt a tear stream down my cheek as I thought about Rene standing in this very spot and saying these same words all those years ago.

"And do you accept me, Rosalie Hale, as your big sister to guide you on your journey into the Sigma Phi Kappa sisterhood?"

"Yes"

This time my voice cracked as I was seconds away from blubbering. I'm usually not a crier, but between just being here at my parents school, being so far away from my uncle Phil, and everything that has happened so far with Edward, my emotions are in a whirlwind.

"Please repeat after me…I Isabella Marie Swan…"

When it was over we were all pinned and wiping our tear stained faces. Rosalie was my big sis. I have to say I am completely at loss as to why she wanted me. Really I had only spoken with her once at that rush party, but hey who was I to complain.

"So, little" She began as she moved to sit beside me at a table in the ginormous backyard.

"So, big" I shoveled a piece of chocolate cake into my mouth and waited for her to continue. This couldn't possibly be more awkward.

"Look Bella, I know we don't know each other very well but I think we're a pretty good match. I mean, the rest of my family loves you and my boyfriend adores you so…I don't know how you feel but I'm extremely picky. Did you know that you're my first little sis? I actually thought I was gonna go through my time here without ever taking on a little but…"

She was rambling. Could it be possible that the beautiful and fearless Rosalie Hale was nervous? Hell you'd think we were on first date or something.

"I like you Rosalie. I'm not disappointed. I just don't understand why you chose me and not Alice"

She chuckled before responding.

"Have you met Alice? Bella I love my cousin, but the pixie would irritate the fuck out of me if she were my little sis. Have you seen here in action? I give her 2 days before she reorganizes the entire sorority house and takes over the planning of every social event."

She paused and sat in her chair. I could see the wheels turning in her head like she was trying to figure out how to word this next part.

"Personality wise, I'm more like Edward. I figured, if he likes you then I probably will too, I guess. I mean the boy is head over fucking heels for you. I've never seen him like this, there has to be something about you, Bella Swan."

She cooed my name in a come-hither voice while shrugging before digging her fork into my cake and smiling at me. I could see the similarities between her and Edward. Aside from being beautiful they looked nothing alike, but their dirty mouths, confidence, and mannerisms were identical.

I shrugged sheepishly not quite knowing how to respond to such comments. Really, I wanted tell her that she's F*ing lost her mind. Edward and I have only been together-, wait we weren't even together, at least not officially.

"We're not together. I mean he hasn't…we just-"

"Trust me Bella, that boy is in love with you. I know him better than he knows himself. He might not realize it yet or be ready to take that next step because he's a fucking scared little pansy who's been hoing his way through the Greek system for the past 3 and a ½ years."

I know it's too soon and this is completely crazy, but I am hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen. Aside from being physically perfect, he's caring and kind. I can see the asshole frat-boy thing is just an image that he puts off for show. The real Edward is deep and intelligent. He has amazing taste in music and will someday win the Nobel Prize for both a world changing musical composition and a life saving medical discovery, because Edward Cullen, my Edward was destined for greatness.

My Edward? Fuck we've only know each other for two weeks. There's no way Rose is right. She's just trying to make me feel better. TA! Up until today I thought she just tolerated me at best.

I know he likes me. Hell Edward might even like me a lot, but to actually believe that he feels even a 1/10 of what I feel for him is just ludicrous. He was meant for bigger than just little old me. My heart sank as I came to this realization. I'm sure I'm just a momentary lapse in judgment between his last fuck and graduation.

I sighed heavily as I continued to pick at the cake. Rose looked up but said nothing. Like a good friend, (ha friend, who'd have thought) a big sis, she just sat with me as I pondered my quazi relationship and the inevitability of its demise.

*

_A~ Good luck B, rock the house_

Alice's big news right before we were kidnapped by some overzealous Sig Kapps was that she got me an audition at the New Moon Bar and Grill, more bar and college hang out than grill. Apparently they're looking for a female acoustic guitar player and vocalist to perform covers of the pop and top 20 persuasion. I told Alice I feel like a sell out to which she responded…

"_Bella, you can't sell out if you never intended on performing professionally. You're hot, you're good, and I'm sick of hearing you bitch about money and then refuse mine or my brothers help"_

Touché Alice.

**(Umbrella (cover) by Mandy Moore)**

So here I sit, subjecting myself to yet another rousing rendition of _Umbrella_ _(ella, ella) _played by fumbling fingers with mediocre vocals waiting for my turn. Don't get me wrong, I'm no Joan or Sheryl but man oh man these girls are just bad.

I had decided not to tell Edward about my audition. One, he would have wanted to come and I'm nervous enough on my own without worrying about being hypnotized but that f*ing crooked smile to the point of forgetting every cord and lyric know to man. Two, in the event that I suck, I won't have to explain why I didn't get the job. Normally the very idea of playing in public would have me balled up into the fetal position, but my growing cost of living currently out ways my fear.

"Swan!? Isabella Swan"

"Here" I meekly yelled like it was the first day of second grade. Breathe Swan. Suck it up, you can do this, you can…I think I'm gonna be sick.

"You Isabella?" I nodded

"Ta!" he snorted and shook his head "you're up"

Great, not only am I out of my mind nervous, but this SOB doesn't even seem interested in hearing me play.

"It's Bella" I said with as much conviction as I could muster. I settled onto the stool with my guitar strapped to my chest and adjusted the mike before grabbing the neck and looking out into the crowd of busboys and bartenders.

"Whatever" he dismissed me. The jack-ass didn't even have the decency to look up from his stupid clipboard.

"Whenever you're ready sweetheart"

Sweetheart? Sweetheart! Ok listen you son of a…I blew out a breath. I was planning on singing _You're So Last Summer_ by Taking Back Sunday, but in light of my audience I decided to pull out something a bit more fun.

My fingers began to strum the opening as I silently prayed to the vixen goddess to help me pull this off.

**(A/N I envision her having a sultry voice. Kind of a mix of Sheryl Crow, Joan Jett, Hayley Williams, Juliet Simms type of voice)**

**(Take Me Off by The Donnas)**

"_I'm on my second drink  
But I've had a few before...  
I'm tryin' hard to think  
And I think that I want you on the floor  
Uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

[Chorus]  
Go on and take it off  
(echo) Take it off!"

I smiled and turned my head to see a fiery redhead echo the _"take it off"_. Her voice was thick and spicy. It flowed smoothly from her mouth like butter sliding down warm toast as she matched the harmony to sing my backup.  
_"You gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off  
(echo) Break me off!  
'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

Need your love 1,2,3  
Stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up  
C'mon, just give it up"

That got his attention. The jerk-off sat stunned with his mouth hanging wide open as I continued.

"Thank you Bella, that's all I needed"

That's cool. I wasn't in the middle of playing or singing or anything. That's fine, whatever-

"Oh um, ok. Thanks."

Well I tried I guess. Maybe I should have just sang _Umbrella_. Yeah right, I rolled my own eyes at that one. I hated that stupid song even when it was popular-lar-lar eh, eh, eh…so stupid!

"Thanks Vick"

"Sure A" Said the red head. She must sing with the house band or something.

"So the gig is Thursday and Friday night in between the house band sets, $300 a week. There's an extra hundred if you agree to backup as necessary with the house band, Vick will talk to you-"

"Wait, are you offering me the job?"

$3-400 a week!? Are they serious?

"Are you kidding! You just made half the bar cum on command. And you and Vick, it's like fire and ice wow! I'd be stupid not to"

Is that a good thing?

"Um thanks I guess…really? I got it?"

"Yeah, girly, you start tomorrow night. Be here at 7 to go over your set and help set up"

"I-I'll be here, thanks! EEEP" I squealed.

What an odd, pervy, old guy. I shook my head and smiled as I packed up my guitar. At this point he could sit and stare at my tits for an hour and I wouldn't care because I got the job! Ok maybe I would care just a little bit, BUT I GOT THE JOB! Now I have to break my date with Edward tomorrow night because I'll be working. Well it wasn't really a date per say. I was just gonna hang out at the house in which he lives while he is supposed to be there.

To be honest I have no idea what's going on with us right now. We haven't gone out since our first "date" the day after the party and I haven't even seen him since class on Monday. He missed class today because of some bio-chem lab he was immersed in. Apparently seeing me and going to class just weren't that important. Ok now I sound like the jealous suspicious girlfriend when truth be told I'm not anything thing. Truth be told I'm just some freshman who Edward Cullen, resident man-slut, has hooked up with a few times.

"Hey kid you're really good. To be honest I'd have hired you based on the fact that you _DIDN'T_ sing _Umbrella_."

"Thanks…Bella" I chuckled and held out my hand to _Vick_

**(**_**American Woman**_** (cover) by Lenny Kravitz)**

"Victoria, but everyone calls me Vick"

Vick was intimidatingly sex on legs. She had on a denim mini skirt with a pair of brown knee high stiletto boots and a brown tank top under a leather coat. Her driver's license might have said 35, maybe even 40, but her body and aura said 27. Her voice was raspy and sultry. She reminded me of mix of that chick from Across the Universe and Lorelei Gilmore? Yeah, that's it!

"So you sing with the house band?"

"That, and my husband owns the place"

I must have had a disgusted look on my face when I thought about Victoria and that fat, balding, pervy piece of work getting it on in the back office of the bar.

"Not Aro" she laughed "Aro, the guy who auditioned you, is my brother in-law. Alec" she pointed to a tall handsome man around her age with light brown hair drying glasses at the bar. "Alec is my husband"

"Oh thank God, I was about to question your sanity" She laughed hard as she continued to set up the drum set she was now working on.

"Yeah, Aro is 50, lives in our basement, and is an eternal pain in my ass"

"Got it"

At this point I was all packed up and ready to go.

"Before you go, about the back-up vocals…Do you play electric too, I mean obviously you know how, but…?"

"Do I have one? Yes, and I do play I guess" I shrugged.

To be honest I learned electric first but I fell in love with the artistic and emotional sound of my acoustic. It's my baby, my first true love.

"Good. Jane's getting married in November, You'll fill in while she's gone."

"Oh, um ok cool, sounds great." And with that I left.

_B~ Al GOT IT! I TOTES ROCKED!_

_A~ YES!_

_I'm a Barbie girl in my Barbie world_

I gave Alice her own ringtone, scratch that, Alice gave herself her own ringtone on my phone so that I would know it was her and pick up right away…or press ignore when necessary.

"OhmegodB! I knew you would get it. You're so good" She screamed so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"Thanks Alice. They want me to start tomorrow and-"

"Oh my god that's great! Have you told my brother yet?"

"No, not yet I- you-"

"Bella you have to tell him. Call him right now, ok bye"

Bye to you too Alice.

I decided I wanted to tell Edward to his face about my new job and my having to break our date. I swear it had nothing to do with the fact my body ached just be in the same room as him 24 hours a day.

**(**_**Melt With You**_** by Modern English)**

_B~ Where ru?_

_E~ At house just left lab. Missed u this wk_

Really? Call me Grinch because I think my heart swelled 3 sizes. _Dum Dum Dudum, and to think it all started over some ridiculous flirting over Bella's nonexistent skirt_…wrong movie, great line. Too soon? Yeah, I thought so. Besides I don't even know if I ever want to get married. Phil is single and I think his life has turned out pretty well. I mean I'm not saying I want my tombstone to read _Bella Swan Spinster_, but marriage…

_B~ really? Missed u2. Can I come over?_

_E~ yes n please do_

*

The front door of the Fraternity house was always open, so I walked right in.

"Hey Bella" a boy with blond hair yelled from the foosball table near the bar.

"Oh h-hey um…"

"Mike" Mike? Who the fork was Mike? I smiled my best _right! I knew that!_ Smile and gave a little wave.

"Hey Mike. Um is Ed-"

"He's in his room" He frowned and slumped his shoulders like I just took away his favorite toy.

"Thanks"

What a weird guy. I shrugged him off and made my way up to the 3rd floor, last door on the left at the end of the hall, and knocked.

"Come in" Edward called out from inside.

Upon opening the door I found him sitting at his desk working on a paper. From his profile I could see that his beautiful brow was furrowed in concentration as he unconsciously mouthed the words to Nirvana's cover of _The Man Who Sold The World. _ I couldn't tear my eyes away from his mouth as his delicious tongue would dart out every so often too wet his lips.

"Have a seat, I'm almost done with this paragraph" he spoke without looking way from the screen.

Silently I made way over to his couch and sat. My damp panties, a seemingly constant condition whenever Edward was involved, squished against my center when my butt hit the cushion.

"Done! Sorry, I have paper due Friday morning. So what's up beautiful?"

While he spoke he wheeled himself towards me in his desk chair until he was close enough to grab my arm and tug until I slid from the couch to his lap on the chair. Instantly Edward began placing soft kisses on my neck and exposed collar bone while I struggled to form a coherent thought.

**(**_**Let It Rain**_** by Ok Go)**

"Um, I…um…" my breathing hitched and my heart raced as he licked a trail up my neck too gently nibble on my earlobe.

"Sorry" he whispered in my ear. His hot breath tickling my moistened skin. His hand placed across my lap squeezed my inner thigh, while his other in the back drew circles with his fingertips on the skin of my lower back under my shirt.

"I haven't seen you since Monday. I almost forgot how amazing you taste"

My mouth let out a whimper while my brain was still searching for that coherent thought. As if knowing he was being counterproductive towards any hope of a conversation, Edward placed one last kiss on my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"So, how was your day love?"

"Good." My mind slowly began to emerge from the dazzling fog he put me in. "I actually have some great news…" I paused for dramatic effect.

"Well?" he squeezed my sides in anticipation willing me to continue.

"I got a job!"

"Baby that's fan-fucking-tastic! Where, when, how much, I need details"

"You sound like Alice" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey…brat!" I giggled as he playfully pinched my sides. "Seriously, tell me all about it…please" The please was whispered a millimeter away from my lips before he closed the gap to kiss me.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" he smiled against my mouth before pulling away again.

Turning to straddle his lap so that we were facing each other, I began to run through Alice, my audition, the pervy guy and _Vick_, all the while being dangerously conscious of his growing erection that was now pressing into the heated apex between my legs.

"And they want me to start tomorrow night!"

"Baby that's great, I'm so proud of you! I told you we'd get you a job and not to worry. See, I'm smart, I know everything and I'm always right" I rolled my eyes so hard I'm surprised they didn't roll right out the sockets. "And you are never to question or doubt me again"

Edward pulled me close so that my very aroused nipples pressed into his chest. Inhaling deeply, his Edwardly scent filled my nostrils, like my own personal aphrodisiac. Instantly I was calmed into submission as I melted into his hug with my fingers plunged into the soft hair at the nap of his neck.

"Mmm" he murmured into my hair "So my girlfriend is gonna be the hottie playing New Moon twice a week…I kind of like that…a lot" His strong hips bucked up into mine as our bodies naturally sought out friction.

"Wow, the GF label?" I teased. Really my heart soared at the thought of being the girlfriend of fuckhot, sex on a damn stick Edward Cullen.

"Shut up so I can properly kiss my amazingly talented girlfriend"

"She'll- mmm" my witty comeback was cut off and forgotten the second his lips crashed into mine. His hands came around to squeeze and knead at my back side as Edward pulled my bottom lip between his teeth. I moaned at the sensation of his sharp fangs nipping at my swollen flesh. He elicited his own wonderful set of sounds when I began rocking my hips ever so slightly against his rock hard length. Soon our tongues began to dance in a fight for dominance. Edward of course won as he explored the cave of my mouth "humming" and "mming" along the way. And too soon, he pulled away breathing heavily while resting his forehead against mine.

"We should celebrate" he managed while gasping for air.

"I thought we already were" I smiled and went in for another kiss determined to win the tongue battle this time. For once I dazzled him as he gave in to the power of my kiss…but apparently his rebound rate was much quicker than mine as he pulled away after only a few more minutes of making out.

"Silly girl. You keep that up I'm gonna have to throw you on the bed and have my way with you." He said in between the wet kisses he was now placing on my neck.

"And that would be bad because…" right on cue my traitorous stomach grumbled announcing its need for nourishment. Edward looked down and smiled a blindingly beautiful smile before answering me.

"Because I need to feed you and because you have to work tomorrow night, I think I should take you out on a date to celebrate tonight"

"A date on a school night?" I gasped in mock horror

"Don't worry Cinderella" he looked straight into my eyes, glorious green to earthly brown, and whispered in a dark and husky voice "I'll make sure you get tucked in properly well before the clock strikes 12"

I gulped at the intensity of his gaze and innuendo filled statement.

"Now come on beautiful, I'm starving and I can't write anymore. Trust me I could use the distraction."

*

**(**_**Smile Like You Mean It**_** by The Killers)**

We decided to go for Chinese this time, apparently it was Edwards favorite. He took me to a tiny whole in the wall place downtown. It was the type of place where the dumplings where made by the owners grandmother in the back of the kitchen while their kids served us our tea, aka the best Chinese restaurant ever!

"So" he began before taking a sip of his tea and placing the tiny round porcelain cup back onto the table. "Has Alice mentioned anything about your party next Saturday?"

"Nope" I huffed.

The damn midget won't spill a single detail about it. All I know is that it's next Saturday. She anticipated my getting the job. She claimed she just "had a feeling", whatever. The only other thing I know is that the boys were letting us use their fraternity house seeing as how the sorority houses are dry.

"Hummm" was his only response.

"You know everything don't you?!" I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

I hate surprises and even though I made Alice promise that she would keep it reasonable and small, I was not completely confident that that was a promise she planned on keeping.

"Maybe….If you're nice, maybe I'll give you some details" Damn him and that stupid grin that I hated and wanted to molest all at once.

"I don't care, I love surprises. I'm sure Alice is gonna do a great job" I tried to smooth out my face as I pretended to be dismissive and nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Right baby, whatever you say"

Did I mention how much I love the fact that he has taken to calling me baby every chance he gets? I never thought I would be one to love pet names but let's be honest he could call me doodie head and I'd still wet my panties every time he referenced me…

2 shirts and a bra on the floor later I was withering beneath him as he called me baby again.

**(**_**Semi-Charmed Life**_** by Third Eye Blind)**

"God baby, you're so fucking wet aren't you? I can feel the heat between your fucking legs…Fuck, when you're ready, I can't wait to bury my cock in your wet, tight little pussy"

Shit…say something Bella…anything! I had nothing. All rational thought left my head as my body responded on its own to Edwards's assault. His strong hands kneaded and palmed my breasts while his fingertips rolled my hard peeks occasionally pulling and making me lose my damn mind. Hot, wet kisses were being trailed along the column on my neck with nips and sucking on my ear lobes, lips and collarbone.

Edward spoke dirty little nothings to my body like my conscious mind wasn't even in the room. And as if this all wasn't torturous enough, I felt his long, hard cock press into my wet center, jean on jean, as he was nestled in-between my spread legs. Finally my mind returned to me enough to realize that my body wanted no needed more.

"Edward, please"

"Please what baby. Tell me what you want"

His head lowered to my breasts. His tongue slipped out and drew a warm wet circle around and then over my nipple. When he blew cool air on the swollen bud my back arched pushing my tits into his face as I cried out

"More, please more"

"More what baby" he innocently asked.

Leaning on one arm he continued to attack my breasts with his mouth while his free hand finger tipped a tingly trail of fire down my stomach and hip before stopping at the edge of my jeans.

"Touch me" I moaned breathily "taste me…please"

I heard him growl against my skin at my request. In record time my citizens were discarded along with my new, now ripped and ruined CK thong Alice made me buy…thank you Alice! Edward settled himself on his stomach with his head between my legs as I laid spread out and naked atop his bed.

Wanting to torture me more he began sucking on every inch of flesh with in the vicinity of where I wanted him while ignoring the parts that were screaming for his touch. Then without warning his nose skimmed my sensitive nerves and I screamed out in pleasure fisting my fingers into his hair.

"Edward"

"Mmm, let's find out if you tasty as good as you smell"

"mhm" my strangled moan got caught in my throat when he licked up my soft folds. My hips bucked so hard into his face that for a split second I was worried that I might have broken his nose.

Edward plunged his talented tongue into my opening and began tongue fucking me like his life depended on it.

"OH Fuck…please" please what I wasn't sure. Please don't ever stop, please faster, please let me cum, please it all!

"You taste so fucking good baby"

Replacing his tongue with his fingers he began pumping me at a rapid pace while sucking on my throbbing clit.

"Yes. Edward, fuck. Yes"

My hips matched the pace of his fingers as I rocked myself against him. Sensing that I was only seconds away from my release Edward did the one thing that would make me fall hard off the cliff

"I want you to cum for me Isabella, NOW" he growled into my crotch. On his command I clenched down on his fingers and incoherently screamed out his name

"OHMYFUCKEDWARD, EDWARD"

"Mmm fucking delicious" he mumbled as he licked up my juices until I was dry and spent laying limp beneath him.

"That was…mmm"

That was all I could muster up at the moment. My body felt heavy and free all at the same time. Edward crawled back up my body to my lips where I greedily kissed him relishing in the taste of me all over his face. I felt like I had left my claim on him, my scent so that all the other sorostitutes and campus skanks would know that he is

"Mine" I sighed. He smiled against my lips.

"We should probably get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

Edward laid his head down on my breasts using them as a pillow. I loved lying beneath him and feeling his weight on me. It was moments like this that I knew that I was completely fucked because I was already so far in love with him that it hurt.

"What about you?" I needed to reciprocate so that he wouldn't need to get it elsewhere while waiting for his virgin girlfriend to give up the goods.

"That was all for you. We were celebrating remember?" he said as he fell off to my side and removed his jeans.

"I wanna celebrate by sucking you off" I pouted, jutting out my bottom lip and looking down.

"You're so cute when your Horney and don't get your way"

Eager to end the conversation Edward pulled me into his chest so that we were spooning with only his boxers between little Eddie and my ass cheeks. On second thought sleep does seem like a pretty solid idea. All the stress and excitement of the day began to wear me down as I sank further into his chest.

"Sweet dreams my Bella" _My _Bella, I loved the sound of that.

*

"Alice I'm not wearing this! I have to sit on a stool for shakes sake"

I looked into the mirror at the short "_dress_" Alice deluded herself into thinking I would wear. FreePeople HA! Yeah more like free to the people, as in I looked like I was givin it away for free when all the people would see my na-na as I played from a stool.

"So cross you're damn legs! If Tay Swift can do it so can you."

"You Suck" I said in a sing-songy voice as I plopped into the vanity chair waiting for her to resume her torture on my head.

"You love me and I love you too" she sang back.

**(**_**Popular**_** by The Veronicas)**

"Shoes!...here, these are perfection"

She handed me a beautiful pair of cobalt blue Christian de la Croix stiletto, pointy toed, ankle boots with black ribbons that matched the cobalt blue mini dress that she had me in. While I respected the shoes, actually being able to walk in them was another story.

"Oh and this…" A short waisted rocker looking black leather jacket of course "There" she took a step back to look at her handy work. "Fuck, my brother's in trouble" she grinned. And when I looked into the mirror, a hot, sexy, confident almost 18 year old woman was staring back at me.

**A/N I hope that was worth the wait. I promise I will update again within the next 3 weeks. Still love me? If you do PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
